


The Hobbit: An Unexpected Jedi?

by dovies666



Series: The Lost Jedi [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Innuendo, cringy pick up lines, fandom references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovies666/pseuds/dovies666
Summary: Time skip of 4 years, Alexa is 29 and Gandalf tells her he needs her help on a quest. Will she go? Probably otherwise there’s no story. Will she be accepted by the dwarfs? Who knows...read!  Is there a love story? Eh if I can fit it in  EnjoyEDITED: I have changed both Ben's and Alexas ages and how many years that they have been in middle earth. This is due to upcoming storylines as if Alexa was younger it would make no sense /wouldn't work out. Also it makes what happened to the Jedi fresh.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of the star wars characters which are mentioned nor the plot they all belong to George Lucas (obv) I own none of the hobbit characters or plot they all belong to Peter Jackson (film wise) and Tolkien. I do however own my own OC Alexa and the wee babe with her and some details of the story.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! please comment and vote i will respond to comments. Thank you

Pounding. Throbbing. Pain. She came to with a groan. The back of her head throbbed. Mumbling a curse, she moved her hands to inspect the damage, _Please, please let everything be okay_... gingerly she touched her head, _no blood, that’s a good sign_.

 

How long had she been out? Her stomach growled as hunger consumed her. For a moment all she could do was breathe. Deep, long breaths. Her tongue darted out to moisturize her dry cracked lips. Looking around she notices that she’s surrounded by thick trees.

 

 

“What the hell?” she croaked, _Where the hell am I?_

 

 

A cry interrupts her thoughts _What the..._ peering down at her brown cloak the cry sounded once more _What is happening?_ She gently unravels her cloak, _a baby? What..._ Looking down, the baby was no more than a few months old, still a youngling. Thinking hard she does what her master once taught her, she began to meditate. Images, flashes appeared before her eyes.

 

Wait, _Wait! Anakin he... no that can’t be true, he, he, he couldn’t. But why am I here with this youngling?_ Snapping her eyes open the weight of the situation finally came crashing down on her. Anakin had betrayed her, had betrayed them all. Oh no, how would Obi take this?? She held a hand to her mouth, choking down sobs she looked down at the little bundle in her lap _thank force, you’re okay_

“Hey sweetie, do you happen to know where we are?”

 

_Silence_

 

“no?... well that’s okay I'm going to get us out of here, okay?” the baby makes a gurgling noise and grins up at her, holding out its little paw of a hand.

 

“Aww aren’t you the sweetest little thin-”

 

 

A rustling noise nearby jolts her from her talk. Slowly Peering over at the spot, she sees a flash of gray. Scrambling to her feet, she wraps one arm around the baby and reaches for her belt with the other to grasp her weapon, she comes back with nothing. _Shit! Where is it? Oh, I'm so dead!_ Frantically she searches around the spot she once lay - she couldn’t see it anywhere

 

“No, No, No This can’t be happening!”.

 

A cough sounds behind her “Excuse me, my dear? I found your... Um. What actually is this miss?”

 

 

Turning around she is face-to-face with grey fabric, looking up she notices the stranger observing her weapon, well at least it looked like it, the dude was wearing a massive hat for crying out loud. Coughing lightly, she holds out her hand,

 

“Thank you, sir”.

 

 

Peering down from under the hat, an old man stares at her, laughing lightly he leans down slightly still grasping her prized weapon

 

 

“I believe this is yours, miss...?” he chuckles and with an outstretching aged hand he holds her weapon out in front of her.

 

 

Reaching out she careful takes her weapon back and attaches it to her belt.

 

 

“Alexa, sir”

 

 

He nods and smiles down at the young woman knowingly. Still wary at the man or whatever he is she says “I’m sorry do I know you?”

 

The man frowns slightly, gripping a wooden stick and says “well Alexa I am Gandalf the Grey, though you may call me Gandalf” silence follows - coughing lightly Gandalf smiles once more “I am a wizard” Alexa looks at him startled “you’re a what?” “A wizard my dear, and a darn good one if I may say so myself” he replies.

 

A gurgle sounded once more under her cloak, this, in turn, gained the attention of the old man as he leans towards the noise, as he draws near Alexa notices the wooden stick under his own cloak and its intricate signs _What is that?_ As if hearing this the man, now known as Gandalf says “my dear, if I may ask, why are you and an infant out in the woods in the middle of nowhere?”

 

Scratching her head lightly she looks up at the wizard “Uh... where exactly is here sir? I... I mean Gandalf” squinting down at her he looks confused “what do you mean dearie? We are in the outskirts of Hobbiton” Alexa huffs _Well great, I've never even heard of a system with a Hobbiton_ “No Mr. Gandalf, I mean what system is this?” staring up at the wizard he looks almost wary? “I’m sorry dearie, System?” “Yeah, system like for instance Coruscant” _Silence_ “Uh... Naboo? Kamino? Tatooine? Geonosis?”

 

_More silence_

 

Alexa looks down at the baby, now sleeping she whispers an old Jedi song her master once sung to her “now this is interesting” Gandalf states, staring down at the young woman singing a lullaby not known to his ears. Alexa snaps her head up to the wizard “what do you mean this is interesting?? I am lost with a very young babe on a world with an old man who has never heard of systems, planets and is a god damn wizard!” at her outburst the baby starts to cry having been woken up by all the noise.

 

_well shit, I cannot deal with this right now!_

 

Cradling the babe softly, she begins to rock him _or her_ at this she pulls the cloak up a little - no it’s a him. Gandalf stares down at her wondering _perhaps this is the Valar’s work?_ Shaking his head lightly he looks down at the woman “perhaps, now I think its best you come with me, get some food in you and the babe aye?” It seemed Alexa’s stomach agreed as it growled, smiling sheepishly she agrees, wrapping the babe once more she begun to follow the wizard whom she decided was not a threat to her or the little one.

 

                                                                                                         — —— Time Skip (a few days later) — — —

 

Sitting down at one of the seemingly never-ending tables she hikes the babe up in her lap, with a bottle in one hand and the babe in the other she begins to feed him. In the shadows, smiling at the scene Gandalf stands with an old friend of his “so what do you know about the strange woman?” he asks Gandalf “Not much my friend, for she has told me nothing so far.

 

However, she carries a strange contraption on her belt, never seen one quite like it before and she talks about umm... Systems she called it. Something about Croissant, no that’s not it... Coruscant” humming lowly Gandalf takes a drag from his pipe, “I think she was sent by the Valar to help us” “help us do what Gandalf?” “That I do not know Elrond, it remains to be seen” “well until then Gandalf, let’s find out more about the strange woman and her babe” “agreed”. While all this was happening the folk around Alexa whom called themselves Elves played music in the quad, no quite the music Alexa liked but music all the same.

 

She was having a great time with the babe, he was feeding well and was already on his fourth bottle. He was dressed in a light brown tunic, the same as Alexa’s but considerably smaller with matching loose pants, he had light auburn hair with fuzzy red cheeks. He’s adorable Alexa thought as she watched the babe suckle on the bottle. A cough interrupted her staring, from under her lashes she saw Gandalf take a seat across from her and the babe looking rather uncomfortable. “yes Gandalf?” Alexa glanced at Gandalf who looked even more unnerved than usual “what is troubling you?” staring at her cautiously Gandalf coughs lightly, taking one last drag of his pipe “well Alexa, I... well we were hoping if you could perhaps tell us more about yourself, where you came from and what that thing on your hip there is” he stated while pointing at her weapon.

 

Smiling sadly down at the object she puts the babe down on his own high chair she got the elves to make and releases it from her belt. “well Gandalf, to answer your questions, I am....” breathing deeply she continues “I was a Jedi, a Jedi Knight to be exact” At this Gandalf was even more confused than usual, signing Alexa continued “We are an ancient people with the force, its what’s all around us. In the force are midi-chlorian's which are a microscopic life form that resides within all living cells” Making eye contact with Gandalf again, she noticed she has only further confused him, though he seemed rather intrigued in her tale “The more midi-chlorian's one force user has, the more powerful they are with the force. For instance, my Master Ki Adi Mundu had the midi-chlorian count of 10,600. The largest I've known was of my...my old friend... Anakin Skywalker who had an off the chart midi-chlorian count, approximately 27,700” Alexa’s eyes begun to be glassy as tears started to form in her eyes, closing her eyes in an attempt to stop the oncoming tears she continued “Then... then order 66 happened. Our soldier’s, clones to be exact. Turned on us. They... They slaughtered us where we stood, many fought well, but there... there were too many. I was at the temple at the time... I watched as my old... my once friend Anakin, walked down the corridor with the clones and killing everyone in his path. Not just the men, but the women and... and the children. It was only through the force that I managed to save this little one” she whimpered, stroking the baby's cheek, who gurgled and smiled big at her in return. Twitching her lips slightly she signed once more and looked back at the weapon in her hands.

 

Clicking a button to activate it, a forest green glow emitted from the saber forming a blade, as she moved it a hum went through the air “This Gandalf, is a lightsaber. It is a weapon used by the Jedi Knights, it’s not as clumsy or random as a blaster. An elegant weapon for a more civilized time, for over a thousand generations the Jedi Knights are... no were the guardians of peace and justice in the old Republic... But not anymore, we are few in number” pausing for a moment, to control her feelings as her master once taught her, she continues “My Master died, I felt his death in the force, he was like a father to me. I... I miss him.” at this she could no longer hold back anymore, the whole waterworks came. Sobbing loudly, she cried out for her master, her friends, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Padme, her old life. Gone. Taken from her from her own friend.

 

Sniffing heavily, she lifts her cloak and wipes her entire face, dabbing at her eyes. “I’m sorry Gandalf, I... I didn’t mean to just lose it, I...I just...” frowning down at her, Gandalf sighed sadly “it’s quite alright my dear, you needed that” Gazing up at the old wizard, she wipes the last of her tears away “well I'm not much help to you or the babe now am I? No more crying over what has been, what’s done is done and there’s nothing I can do to change it” she says sadly.

 

Gandalf stiffly sighs at the young woman “indeed, Alexa I believe you are here for a reason, by the will of the Valar to hel...” At Gandalf sudden pause, she gazes up at him, only to find him looking intently towards the baby. Following Gandalf’s line of sight, she sees the toy blocks given to her by the elves floating around the babe. In excitement, Alexa picks up the baby and laughs swinging him around in her arms “you did it! You did it!” she chants and peppers his cheeks with kisses, causing him to giggle. Gandalf watches the woman stare in adoration at the baby with a smile “you know” she whispers to the baby “we are going to have to think of a name for you, can’t keep going around calling you baby, now can I?” smiling down at the baby, she stares into his baby blue eyes “I think I'm going to call you Ben”.


	2. Chapter One - An adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own none of the star wars characters which are mentioned nor the plot they all belong to George Lucas (obv) I own none of the hobbit characters or plot they all belong to Peter Jackson (film wise) and Tolkien. I do however own my own OC Alexa and Ben, and some details of the story.

Smiling down at the baby, she stares into his baby blue eyes.

 

“I think I'm going to call you Ben”.

 

                               ———— 4 years later ————

**ALEXA'S POV**

 

_The dwarves tried to fight it, nothing worked. A man stood alone on a tower with a wind lance, arrow after arrow he shot. None killed the beast. Running for their lives, an army of elves stood watching the chaos. One sat upon a massive elk, dully staring at the wrath and ruin before his eyes. A dwarf, royalty by the looks of it called out for help. But none was received. Men, women, children died before the beast._

 

_‘Help! Please Help us!’ ‘run my children, you must! Go! Go!’ ‘But-but we can’t go, where’s daddy?’_

 

_Their screams seemed never-ending. The beast had taken their homeland._

 

 

Blood pounded in her ears. Her heart thudded in her chest. Hands shaking, she exhaled breathing deeply in effort to calm her raging heartbeat. She recited the four words, a mantra long engraved in her mind. 

 

_It’s just a dream. It's just a dream._

 

Hands clamped tightly around her knees, she begun rocking back and forth. Small hands tugged on her arms, shaking her.

 

A voice, screamed at her “Master, Master wake up! Please! Please”

 

Still rocking, Alexa seemed to be in a trance, scaring the owner of the voice further.

 

 

“It’s not real. It’s not real... ALEXA WAKE UP!!!”

 

 

Snapping her head up, Alexa looked towards the voice. Her vision was blurry, as if she was looking through a fisheye lens. A tightness grew in her chest. 

 

_Who was this person in her room? Why are they screaming at her?_

 

Alexa was about to lunge at the stranger when she felt something, a presence.

 

 

“It’s me Alexa! it’s me! I’m here”

 

Alexa stared straight at the figure, they hadn’t opened their mouth so how did she hear them? Rubbing at her eyes, Alexa stares at the once blurred figure. It was Ben.

 

 

“Ben! Shit, are you okay? What’s happened? What’s wrong?”

 

 

Ben shifting awkwardly on his feet, he looks up at her.

 

 

“I’m fine Master, I... um...I heard you screaming. You were having a night... a nightmare” he responded. 

 

 

Looking down at the young boy Alexa see’s the fear in his eyes.

 

 

“I see” she whispers.

 

 

Patting the bed beside her, she invited him up onto the bed with her.

 

 

“Ben... I... I” she began, breathing deeply she stares off at the wall “Ben, a Jedi does not have nightmares”

 

 

At this Ben makes a face of confusion “What do you mean master? If it wasn’t a nightmare what was it?" he asked innocently.  _Here it is_

 

Exhaling slowly, Alexa wrapped her arm around the boy and spoke. 

 

 

“It. It was a vision”

 

“A vision? What’s that master??” the young boy asked excitedly, Alexa looked down at the boy, tightening her hold on him she continued.

 

“Well my young padawan, a vision is a sort of dream that can show what is, what was and what is to come”

 

 

The boy scooched in closer into his master's arms suddenly intrigued.

 

 

“what... What did you see master?” Ben asked, “I mean, if you don’t mind me asking master” he corrected after seeing her pointed look.

 

“well if you must know,” she said whilst smiling, Ben bounced in his master’s arms, nodding profusely.

 

“There was a village, bustling with people. Men, Women and children of all size and ages. Next to the village was a single solitary peak, a mountain to be exact” she paused briefly, images of fire and ruin flashed through her mind.

 

“I-I saw a king, surrounded by gold and stone. He sat on a stone throne, on the throne was a stone. It was large, white in fact and it looked as if it were glowing and and...” her breath shuddered.

 

"what else master? What happened?”

 

“The gold. The riches. The stone. It attracted a beast.” Ben looked up at his master uneasy

 

“A-a beast?!” his voice quivering.

 

 

Sighing lightly, Alexa pulled the boy into her lap and held his little hands in hers.

 

 

“A dragon Ben, it...it came from the north. I saw. I saw fire, dragon fire. It entrapped its victims, many perished. Men, women, children. All of them – gone" a tear dripped down her cheek.

 

 

A small hand reached up and wiped her tear away.

 

 

“Master... Why didn’t anyone help them? Why-why didn’t they just kill the dragon?” he asked. Alexa smiled down sadly at the young boy.

 

“well for starters" she uttered. 

 

"it’s extremely difficult to kill a dragon. I believe in this world it takes a black arrow...As for help, there was someone, an elf. He sat upon a massive elk with his army standing behind him, thousands upon thousands of soldiers”

 

Ben's piercing blue eyes stared up at her “But-but why didn’t he help the dwarves? The-the people?” he mumbled, Alexa sighed heavily, hugging him tightly.

 

“I don’t know Ben, I suppose he didn’t want to fight, he didn’t want to risk the lives of his people” she remarked.

 

 

Ben turned his head, lying more securely into her chest. Alexa exhaled softly at the action, scooching over to give him more room.

 

 

“If I were there, I would’ve helped the dwarves-the people, I would’ve-would’ve saved them all. Then no one would have to die” Ben whispered, his voice muffled by her tunic.

 

 

Ben's eyes were closed tightly as tears fell from his cheeks, he held his master even closer as-if-possible.

 

Alexa thought about her vision. Past, present or future? She had no clue, she would have to ask Gandalf later.

 

————— Time Skip: The Next Day —————

 

“You have to reach out Ben, feel the matter in the rock... and lift” Alexa instructed the boy, who had his eyes clenched shut, both hands extended towards the small rock.

 

 

After a long pause, Ben drops his hands to his sides.

 

“I-I can’t do it, Alexa. I try! I really do! I just... can’t. I suck at this” the boy said, looking down at his hands, dejected.

 

Lifting his chin, Alexa looked straight into his baby blue eyes “Now, you listen to me, Benjamin. You can do it, have faith in the force. It flows through me as it does you. Stay grounded and focus” she encouraged.

 

 

Ben let out a defeated sigh and raised his hands once more. He concentrated on the rock, the force surrounded it and the force within. Slowly he curled his fingers towards his palms, eyes clamped shut.

 

The rock levitated with his movements, Alexa watched on proud of her padawan.

 

“open your eyes Ben” she breathed.

 

 

Ben snapped his eyes open in defeat, only to see the rock float above the ground. Ben shouted in excitement, finally after hours he had done it! Alexa looked down at him proudly, ruffling his hair with her hand. Both of them absorbed in the moment, suddenly they heard screams around them, snapping them out of their trance they looked towards the noise. Stifling a laugh, Alexa looks on at the scene with a shocked Ben.

 

Before them was not one, two or even three but 7 elves along with 2 book cases and at least 15 candles floating 6 feet above ground around them.

 

 

 _He show’s promise_ Alexa thought as she looked on, making a solid picture in her mind of the elves floating.

 

_Ha-ha suckers!_

 

 

Much to the displeasure of Alexa, Elrond had asked _well more like ordered her_ to release them. Alexa looked at the very pissed off elves and sent the 7 elves, 2 book cases and 15 odd candles crashing to the ground much to the discretion of the elves. At this Lord Elrond sent her a pointed look.

 

 

“You said to get them down, I did” she replied sassily as she walked off with Ben grasping her hand.

 

——— Time Skip: A few days later———

 

“Alexa”

 

“Alexa, my dear?”

 

“Hello?” the figure waved his hand in front of her.

 

“Anyone home?”

 

 

_Nothing_

 

 

He reached out as if to poke her before he could a hand had wrapped around his wrist.

 

 

“I was in the middle of meditation Gandalf! This better be good” Alexa muttered as Gandalf gingerly talking his hand back he smiled slightly.

 

“well my dear, it appears I need your assistance” he stated matter-of-factly.

 

 

Alexa looked at him with a bored expression.

 

 

“well Gandalf, it better not be changing your underwear or something, if so I'm good ya know?” she joked.

 

 

Her comment caused a throaty laugh from Gandalf.

 

 

“of course, not dearie, for starters I do not bother with such things such as undergarments” he hit back at the woman.

 

 

Cringing Alexa’s face consorted in disgust.

 

 

“EWW Gandalf TMI! TMI!” she yelled. The wizard chuckled.

 

“well you-”

 

“I DID NOT ASK OKAY? IT WAS A JOKE! EVER HEARD OF A JOKE OLD MAN?!” she shouted eyes closed shut as she was no longer able to make eye contact with him.

 

“Anyway, it seems I need your help” he began - again.

 

"Help with what” Alexa replied, still not looking at him.

 

“A quest,” he said. 

 

 

At this Alexa snapped her eyes open, looking warily at the wizard.

 

 

“what sort of quest?” she questioned.

 

 

Glancing around the area Gandalf leaned down, closer to Alexa and whispered.

 

 

“that I cannot tell you, not here. But I am certain that your help will be very much needed on this quest”

 

 

Alexa mulled over his answer, she had been dying to get out again, to see more of this world. But she couldn’t, what about Ben? He was too young, too inexperienced to go out into this dangerous world.

 

Over the past four years, Alexa had used the elves library to inform her of the unknown world around them. What she had read had descriptions of terrifying beasts, too dangerous for a mere padawan learner, so she hadn’t gone further than the borders of Elrond’s lands.

 

 

“But Gandalf, what of Ben? What will he do when I leave? I won’t let anything happen to him” she asked.

 

 

Gandalf smoked on his pipe, which he had previously pulled from his cloak, thinking deeply.

 

 

“well dearie, he will stay here in Rivendell” he replied, seeing her worried face he continued.

 

“He is quite safe here, protected by the elves and he has been exceeding in using his powers – as was demonstrated a few days ago. He will be fine” patting her shoulder lightly, in comfort.

 

“Now Alexa, I know the boy is like a son to you, it won’t be easy not seeing him for a while. But you are needed on this quest! this has to do with that vision you were telling me about a while ago – about dragon fire”

 

 

Alexa peered up at Gandalf, a wary look in her eye. 

 

 

“but you told me that event happened decades ago, so how does the quest have anything to do with my vision?” Alexa asked eyes narrowed at Gandalf, suspicious.

 

 

He smiled knowingly at her.

 

 

“It has everything to do with the quest Alexa”

 

 

Alexa looked on frustrated

 

 

"That’s not what I asked Gandalf, now don’t hold back information” she spoke, before smiling evilly at him.

 

“I believe you recall what happened last time you withheld information from me” a threating tone in her voice.

 

 

Gandalf frowned deeply thinking about how she had managed to make all of his previously grey clothing into a floral pink color and his staff into a fairy princess wand as she called it.

 

What was worse, was for the life of him he could not change his clothes and staff back. Only a day went by before he could stand it no more and told her what she wanted to know, in turn, she changed his belongings back.

 

He cleared his throat “yes, I recall the pink, awful color if you ask me” he muttered.

 

Laughing to herself she repeats her question “how does the quest have anything to do with my vision?” suddenly dead serious he stared at her dead in the eye.

 

 

“they sort to reclaim their homeland”.

 

 

———— Time Skip: An Hour Later ————

 

 

“What do you mean you have to go?” Ben asked her, watching as she packed a couple of extra tunics and pants, attaching her lightsaber to her belt.

 

“I’m sorry Ben but this is important, I don’t have a choice”

 

 

_Well I do, but I NEED to go on this quest_

 

 

“But-but” he began.

 

“No buts Ben, I’m going” Alexa stated firmly.

 

Ben looked down at his feet sadly “Where are you going?” he asked.

 

Alexa looked up from her belt to him - she walked over to him “I’m going on a journey of sorts” Alexa said, grasping his hands softly, Ben looked at her sadly.

 

“Can-can I come?” he asked her quietly, Alexa sighed “No, Ben not this time”

 

Ben frowned sadly at her answer “But” she began, which sent a wave of hope through the young boy.

 

 

“next time I go on a trip, you can come with me” she promised, pointing at him when she said ‘you’. The boy beamed with joy.

 

“really?”

 

Smiling with him Alexa said “yes, you can! But this time, it’s just me...okay?”

 

“Okay,” Ben said, more enthused by the idea of going on an adventure with his master.

 

“wait, how long will you be gone?” Ben asked.

 

 

Alexa exhaled, she didn't want to lie to him.

 

 

“I do not know Ben, it could be weeks, months... years” at this Ben became sad once more.

 

“years?” he asked weakly.

 

“Ben” Alexa said, gripping his hands tightly “I will always be with you, no matter how far, or how long I am away, I will always be here” she said pointing at his heart “and you will be with me - always, in my heart”

 

Ben begun crying in her arms. "I don’t want you to go! I’ll-I'll miss you!” Alexa wrapped her arms around the boy.

 

“And I'll miss you too, my little Jedi. I love you remember that okay?” he sniffed “okay, I love you too Alexa”

 

 

With Ben’s hand tightly in hers, she walked with purpose towards Gandalf.

 

 

“I am here, Gandalf. As you requested” Alexa said. The wizard huffed lightly at her.

 

“I see that, though we are a little behind schedule” he said with a knowing look.

 

“oh shut it, wizard, I was busy packing and saying my goodbyes” she spat back, a sarcastic tone to her voice.

 

 

During their discussion, Ben folded himself more and more into Alexa not wanting to let go.

 

 

“Well, everything seems in order, let’s go, Alexa,” Gandalf said, sending a look towards young Ben who seemed if possible, to be holding Alexa even tighter and closer.

 

Feeling this, Alexa squatted down, bending her knees – she looked eye-to-eye with Ben

 

 

“It’s okay Ben, I’ll be back before you know it” she said, ruffling his hair softly. Ben stared at her with glassy eyes.

 

“I’ll-I’ll miss you mom” he whispered, his response made Alexa gasp in shock. Ben hugged her firmly around her abdomen, which she reciprocated.

 

“I’ll miss you too...son” she whispered back, her voice wavering slightly.

 

 

Gandalf’s lips tugged up in a smile at the exchange, but they were still late. Coughing lightly, Gandalf sadly interrupted the pair.

 

 

“come now dearie, we must get going” he said. Alexa pulled back slowly, staring at the young boy, both pairs of eyes filled with tears she placed a loving kiss on his cheek and stood.

 

 

“goodbye, my son”

 

“goodbye mom”

 

 

 

**Well that's chapter one down, next chapter Alexa will meet Bilbo and the Dwarves**


	3. Chapter Two - Meeting the company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own none of the star wars characters which are mentioned nor the plot they all belong to George Lucas (obv) I own none of the hobbit characters or plot they all belong to Peter Jackson (film wise) and Tolkien. I do however own my own OC Alexa and Ben, and some details of the story.

**ALEXA'S POV**

 

Alexa found herself sitting in a bar, the prancing pony to be exact. Why was she here you may be wondering? Well, she was told by Gandalf to wait here till dark – so he could tell the dwarves more about her. Placing her tankard down lightly, she waved the bartender over – a young hobbit boy walked towards her.

 

 

“I'll be going now, here’s the money for the beer and meal,” Alexa said, winking at the boy 

 

“Yes-yes miss-thank you miss” he stuttered blushing red from his ears to his hairy feet.

 

 

Alexa stood, towering over the hobbit and nodded her thanks, walking towards the exit. She stopped off at the local stable, checking in on the horse that Lord Elrond had generously gifted her. 

 

 

“Hey boy, how you doing?” the horse snorted pushing his head into her arms.

 

“They fed you well I hope?” In reply the horse neighed happily, trotting his feet against the ground lightly.

 

“Well, I’ll be back tomorrow okay? Steady yourself with the eating mister” she said, giving a pointed look at the horse, he snorted at her and went back to eating his hay.  

 

\------- 

 

 _Blue door, Bagg-end, mark, Bilbo Baggins_ was written on the note Gandalf had given to her.

 

 

_Wow! Great directions Gandalf!_

 

 

She thought as she walked towards what she hoped was Bagg-end. After a while of going seemingly nowhere, Alexa had come to terms with her situation. She was. Undoubtedly. Lost.

 

 

“Dammit! Stupid directions, I'm going to give that wizard an earful when I see him” She muttered angrily. 

 

 

Alexa looked off into the never-ending darkness.

 

 

_Well fuck!_

 

 

Closing her eyes softly, Alexa reached out – using the force to guide her. 

 

 

_Come on, where are you, you little bugger_

 

 

Eventually Alexa felt the Wizard’s presence, opening her eyes once more she navigated the old goat in the dark - with the force as her guide and the moon for light.   

  

 

 _Ah. Finally,_ Alexa thought as she came up to the gate leading to the blue door with the mark. Alexa walked up to the steps to the door, knocking on the door lightly, she breathed deeply.

 

 

_This better be worth it._

 

 

She could hear loud footsteps inside, _just how many are there?_  

 

Alexa searched the room with the force, she could sense fifteen beings inside. Hearing footsteps come closer, she fixed herself to look tidy – hiding her lightsaber behind her cloak, and brushing the latter down.

 

Hushed talking came from inside, straightening her shoulders she watched the handle turn with anticipation. A middle-aged hobbit answered, looking very annoyed.

 

 

 _Well I'm certainly at the right home_ Alexa thought, she smiled slightly at the hobbit, though it came out as more of a cringe

 

 

“Hello Mr. Baggins, I am Alexa. Gandalf sent me”

 

Bilbo sighed defeated “Hello miss Alexa, I am Bilbo Baggins, but you already know that I see...well come in then”

 

 

Nodding, Alexa stepped into the hobbit’s home.

 

 _Well isn't this cozy?_ She thought as she bent her head to see inside the supposed living room area, there sat thirteen dwarves eating;  _well more like devouring food._

Alexa chuckled, unknowingly getting the attention of said dwarves. Looking around the room she spotted Gandalf standing, with his neck bent awkwardly to avoid hitting the ceiling – as if sensing her staring he looked at her.

 

 

“Ah Alexa, you made it, just in time may I add” she was about to reply when a voice interrupted her.

 

“A woman? You didn’t say she was a woman Gandalf” the voice said angerly at the wizard.

 

 

Alexa looked towards the voice, a dwarf was standing at the head of the table, glaring at her with his hands grasping the table in anger. He had jet black hair, with a hint of grey, piercing blue eyes with a well-trimmed beard, in his hair were  _beads?_ The dwarf continued to glare at her. 

 

Alexa, however, was not put off by his glare and was looking at him rather closely, she began walking towards the dwarf.

 

 

_I could’ve sworn I've seen him before..._

 

 

 _“_ What are you looking at Woman?!” said dwarf growled, the dwarves around Alexa begun whispering to themselves about her.

 

 

  _Who was she? Why would Gandalf choose a woman for_ _this quest_ _?_   

  

 

Before she could even reach the dwarf, another stood from his stool - in front of her. This dwarf seemed to have an even stronger glare than the other. He stood tall – taller than most, if not all. He was bald with tattoos covering both his head and his  _very_  muscular arms, he too had blue eyes but not the same as the other dwarf, this ones was dark like a night sky.

 

He also had a bit of his right ear missing.

 

 

 _M_ _an I wonder if that was a kink thing,_ she thought humorously to herself.

 

 

It seemed she was not as silent as she hoped, the dwarf glared up at her – though there wasn’t much height difference (he was up to her chin)

 

 

“What are you laughing at girl?” he spat, 

 

 _Oh this one’s going to be fun_  she thought slyly, she smirked down at the dwarf and bluntly said

 

“Oh nothing, saw your ear. Man! You're a kinking son of a bitch aye?”

 

 

A few dwarves chocked on their laughs, two, however, did not hold back. One was blonde, he also had beads in his hair with a nice mustache. The other had dark black hair like the first dwarf, he had no beads however and had no beard, just light stubble. 

 

 

 _Damn, I'm going to be traveling with some serious eye candy_ she thought.

 

 

Carrying on her original path, she walked past the now severely pissed off dwarf towards the dark brooding one. Bowing swiftly, she looked at the dwarf in question.

 

 

“Hello sir, my name is Alexa and I have been asked by Gandalf to help aid you on your quest. I ask for nothing in return” At this Gandalf seemed pleased at her words, the dwarf, however, was another story.

 

“I will not take this woman on the quest” he pointed at Gandalf.

 

“She will be no aid to us or our quest, she will only get in our way” The bald dwarf agreed with him

 

“Aye! The wild is no place for a woman who cannot fight, nor fend for herself” he stated rather proudly.

 

 

Frowning deeply, Gandalf was about to object however Alexa had bet him to it. Irked Alexa imitated the dwarf using a thick Scottish accent.

 

 

“Aye! The wild is no place for a woman who cannot fight, nor fend for herself” 

 

 

_Silence_

 

 

The dwarves looked on shocked, no one ever insulted him. Those who did had a death wish. Said dwarf clenched his fists, his face turning redder by the second – he swung his fist at the girl, aiming at her face. However, it never made contact.  

   
 

Shocked gasps echoed throughout the hobbit’s home, Gandalf stared on smiling to himself. The dwarf’s fist was frozen in mid-air, he attempted to move it, anything but it was stuck – motionless.

 

 

“what are you, witch!” the burly dwarf grunted, coughing lightly Alexa smirked at the dwarf. 

 

 

The dwarves watched as the woman curled her fingers and suddenly the dwarf could once more move his fist, flexing his fingers he stared warily at the woman, waiting for her to continue.

 

 

“Well first off, I am not a witch, I am from an ancient race. You have never heard of my kind - I have skills. Skills you need”

 

 

Sneering at the woman, the dwarf continued; sizing at her body as he did so.

 

 

“Pfft. You’re a woman, so what if ya hav’ some sort of magic, we already have a wizard. So, what can  _you_ even do tha’ would be even remotely useful?” smacking her lips she was almost tempted to use the force to make the dwarf dance, sadly it would most likely make them get angrier.

 

 

_Which would not help my situation ffs_

 

 

Shaking her head she glared at the dwarf.

 

 

“I may be a woman, thanks for noticing by the way; my eyes are up here bucko” she pointed her look at the now reding burly dwarf. Turning back to the leader she continued.

 

“I am no ‘fragile’ woman! I can fight! And I can certainly fend for myself! I have fought in many battles, I will not be a nuisance. You need me” she stated firmly, the dwarf looked at her.

 

“Fine, the woman shall come – however if you prove not as skilled as Gandalf or you say...” he droned off with a knowing look.

 

“I understand” 

  

 

——— Time Skip: A Few minutes later ———

 

  

 **FIRST POV**  

 

Stepping outside, I hear Thorin going off about some map and Bilbo going on the journey. I’m surprised he would bother fighting Gandalf over someone joining the quest, he's a wizard for force sake! I guess it’s true what those books said - Dwarves are truly stubborn. Sighing I sit on the hobbit’s bench,  _well might as well_ _relax I_ thought. Laying my head back against the bench, I let my eyelids fall closed.

 

Lifting my legs up onto the bench, I cross them under my body, I begin to meditate. Images of my old life come to mind. Practicing forms with my master Ki-Adi-Mundi.

 

 

“good work”

“getting there”

“you are strong with the force, young one. But you must learn to use it properly” he’d say.

 

 

Images of Anakin and Obi-Wan pop up, us sparring, laughing about Anakin’s antics and missions spent together. Smiling, tear’s form in my eyes, _I miss those_ _days._ A bang startles me, the images of Anakin, Obi-Wan and my old master fade. Snapping my eyes open I hear Gandalf say “Very helpful Bofur” 

 

After a while Gandalf appears, rather pissed by the looks of it.

 

 

“Ah Alexa, there you are” I hum lightly

 

“Gandalf, you need anything?” sitting down beside me he pulls out his pipe.

 

“Oh no, of course not dearie. Meditating?” he asked, pointing at my crossed legs, I nod watching as he puts some Ol’ Toby in his pipe and lights it. Looking out at the scenery I place my legs back on the ground,

 

“Gandalf” he looks at me.

 

“yes Alexa?” sighing heavily I look right into his eyes.

 

“How long is this quest going to take - I don’t want to be too long away from Ben, he’s just a youngling” taking a drag of his pipe, he smiled knowingly at me.

 

“It seems the dwarven map has an inscription - only few can read it”

 

 

Hearing this I grin laughing joyfully, smiling with me Gandalf confirms my suspicions.

 

“Yes Lord Elrond will be of some help to us”

 

Gandalf suddenly turns serious “I saw you staring at Thorin, I believe by now you have realized that he was the young dwarf from your vision which means...” I looked out at the dark unfazed.

 

“Which means Thorin is the grandson of Thror, he is a king - well prince in exile, he is to reclaim Erebor to get his home and birth right back” she stated matter-of-factly.

 

“Yes” Gandalf says, taking another puff of his pipe, he is calm, enjoying the fruitless night. I, however, was lost in thought.

 

“Gandalf, we number at just fourteen – fifteen if Bilbo joins and even then, that’s not enough to take on a dragon!”

 

 

Staring off into the dark Gandalf huffed, blowing out a smoke ring.

 

 

“Yes, but that is why you are here” slightly startled, I looked at the wizard.

 

“me? What do you think I am? I am a Jedi Knight! not some sort of dragon slayer” the wizard huffed.

 

 

_Is he-is he laughing at me?_

 

 

“Gandalf?” I ask, staring at him weirdly.

 

“well of course not dearie, I know you are not a dragon slayer - I merely meant that 10 years ago the Valar transported you here to middle earth for some sort of purpose. I believe it to be this quest” he chuckled puffing out smoke as he laughed, I sat still mulling over his words.

 

 

_Maybe the wizard is right, Ki-Adi-Mundi always said “follow the_ _force” ..._ _or something like that. I must go on this quest with these dwarves to help them reclaim their homeland_

 

 

“Gandalf I have-” “Gandalf?” glancing around the wizard is nowhere to be seen.

 

 

 _Blasted wizard, I hate it when he does that_  

 

 

Laying my head back against the bench, I let my eyelids fall closed. The dining room is still occupied with noisy dwarves, whom are far too loud for my sleeping plans.

 

 

_Damn these_ _blasted_ _dwarves!_

 

 

I send a quick prayer for a peaceful rest hoping if any god is out there, they would at least have the power to let me sleep or better yet shut up those dwarves! Uh, I guess nobody really appreciates silence until you’re with a band of noisy dwarfs.

 

 

 _Like honestly what in force are the doing in there?! Band practice?_  

 

 

 **ALEXA'S POV**  

 

Alexa woke with a start,  _What the…_

 

A dwarf with a hat looked down at her,

 

“Hey lassie, I’m sorry to wake ya but we're goin’ soon. So, pack yer’ things’” he said with a grin. Following the dwarves orders, she picked up her backpack, already packed.

 

“I’m sorry to say but I don’t know your name, sir. I kind of missed introductions” she joked chuckling lightly, the dwarf smiled big.

 

“Well, of course, Lassie, me name’s Bofur. Nice to meet ya” he said and bowed,

 

“At your service” winking at her, Alexa smirked _well hello new best friend_

 

 

Bowing lowly Alexa looked up through her eyelashes,

 

 

“Alexa at your service Mr. Bofur,” said dwarf chuckled, nodding as he packed his own gear.

 

 

Looking inside the hobbit hole, Alexa saw the other 12 dwarves cleaning up Bilbo’s house, she glanced at Bofur,

 

 

“Well Bofur  would you be able to tell me the names of the others, please?” He looked up at her with a grin,

 

“Well, of course, Alexa” he begun pointing around the room,

 

“You see the one with the big ol’ ginger beard and big bellie?” Nodding, he continued

 

“That there is me broth’r Bombur, he loves to cook. The dwarf next to him with da axe in his ol’ head is me cousin Bifur, he can only speak an ancient language of our people called Khazadul due to the axe he got in er battle” pointing behind her he continued.

 

“Those two rascals, blonde and black are the broth’rs Fili and Kili, they are Thorin’s nephew’s. Then there’s the er Ri family, Ori, Nori and Dori – all broth’rs. Ori is the one with the uh scarf, Nori is the on’ with the star hair - watch your pockets with that on’ and Dori is the on’ with the silver hair on the left of Ori. The on’ with the hearing trumpet is Oin, if you have a cut or anything medical go to em, the ginger beside him is Gloin his broth’r. Thorin the one you talked to last nigh’ is the lead’r of this her’ company. The one with the large white beard with a split, in the end, is Balin, he’s Thorin’s advisor”

 

 

Alexa nodded taking in as much information about each dwarf as she could.

 

 

“What about that one” she said,

 

“The one with the tattoos on his head?” Following her eyes, he sighed

 

“Oh that there’s Dwalin, he’s Balin’s brother” smiling up at her he said,

 

“You showed him up last nigh’ no one’s ever’ done so an’ lived to tell the tale” Alexa smiled smugly

 

“Oh really? Well I guess he’s met his match”

 

chuckling under his breath Bofur muttered, “yes, I suppose he has” 

 

 

 

 

**Annnnnnd the quest begins, stay tuned for more action!**


	4. Chapter Three - Bets and story time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own none of the star wars characters which are mentioned nor the plot they all belong to George Lucas (obv) I own none of the hobbit characters or plot they all belong to Peter Jackson (film wise) and Tolkien. I do however own my own OC Alexa and Ben, and some details of the story.
> 
> I'm starting to do more writing from First POV. Should I continue? please comment on your thoughts

**FIRST POV**  

 

“two coins says he’s not coming” Fili, _I think_ called out “really brother? Because I bet FIVE coins that he is!” Kili shouted back.

 

 

The bickering continued as the company rode on, most bet against the poor hobbit – only myself, Gandalf, Kili, Oin, and Bofur seemed to share the same hopefulness. Trotting along, we come to the outskirts of Hobbiton. Looking around at the tree’s surrounding us, I notice they were as dark and mysterious as they were 10 years ago when me and Ben first appeared in this world.

 

Sighing deeply, I thought back to that day the Valar of this world saved us, _Ben was just 3 months old when it happened – he would never know of the world he came from, though that’s probably for the best,_ I think _. If the attachment rule was not in place then maybe Anakin would have never turned to the dark side._ _Maybe if-if._ _no,_ _I_ _can’t think like that. What Anakin-Darth Vader did that day cannot be undone-the horrors cannot be unseen_  

 

 

“Hey lass, what do you think hmm? Will the lad come or no?” peering from the corner of my eye, I realize Nori was the one asking.

 

 

Smirking I reach out in the force to look for any life forms - I come across a squirrel, a couple of rabbits and one running hobbit. Slyly looking at Nori I say “I bet you 10 gold coins that Mr. Bilbo will come" Nori piped up at that “oh, you’re on lass”

 

 

Gandalf rode his horse towards me and smiled knowingly “you sensed him, didn’t you?” he asked quietly, as to not alert the dwarves “yes, I did. He shall be arriving any minute now” I grinned. Just as I predicted, Bilbo came thumping towards us within minutes. Grinning smugly at Nori, who just looked at me confused, I nodded in Bilbo’s direction. Upon noticing the hobbit, the dwarf’s face fell “dammit” he muttered as he reached into his pack to grab the coins. “Wait! Wait!” Bilbo shouts, finally within hearing range of the company.

 

The dwarves make haste in pulling their ponies to a stop as Bilbo approaches Balin, stumbling along quite clumsily. He hands him the contract I had signed the night prior – when I had come back inside. “I-I signed it,” he said out-of-breath, smiling as he looked around the company. Balin pulls out a sort of crystal glass contraption. Examining the parchment, he smiled softly at the hobbit “everything appears to be in order” he announces to the company, Balin proceeds to fold the piece of parchment “Welcome Master Baggins to the company of Thorin Oaken-shield!”  

 

“Give him a pony” Thorin commands, with a sour expression on his face _wow, he really didn’t want the guy to come._  I thought. _He didn’t put up that big of a fight over myself joining. I wonder just how much Gandalf told the dwarf – he didn’t seem_ _fazed_ _by me using the force to hold_ _Dwalin’s_ _fist back. Was he testing me?_ _Dwarven women are hard to come by, so surely_ _Dwalin_ _wouldn’t even dare to punch a lady... oh this opens a lot of door’s_  

 

Coming out of my thoughts I notice Fili and Kili giving each other a nod _oh this will be interesting._ I watch on, stifling my laughter as Kili and Fili sneak up behind the hobbit on their ponies. Bilbo continues his rant “No, no, no, no that-that won’t be necessary, thank you. But I-I’m sure I can keep up on foot. I’ve done my fair share of walking holidays - you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton once” Grabbing an arm each they successfully throw Bilbo on his own pony, interrupting the hobbit from his speech “GAHH” I tossed two coins at Kili and Fili _good job boys_ I mouth, winking at them – grinning at each other they face me once more _any time_ they mouth back.  

 

I kicked my own horse, Ardeth, into trotting faster to catch up to Bilbo – upon coming to him I giggle to myself. The poor thing was holding the reins rather stiffly and high for that matter. It didn’t help matters when the pony neighed, throwing its head up with the action – he just gripped tighter, looking even more uncomfortable. Reminding myself of the bet I call out - along with Oin.

 

 

“Come on Nori! Pay up”

 

 

Bilbo looks around with the utmost confusion as sacks full of coins went flying all over the company “What’s that about?” I heard him ask Gandalf “oh, they took wagers on whether or not you’d turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn’t.” he stated matter-of-factly, Bilbo looked on intrigued “And what did you think?” Gandalf smiled at the hobbit knowingly “oh...” at that moment a rather large sack of coins was thrown towards Gandalf, catching it with his right hand he tested the weight - throwing it up and down a few times “My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second” he says, putting his sack in one of his many pouches on his horse.

 

Bilbo glances at me “And you?” he asked, I looked straight at him, face emotionless. He nods once looking down at his hands “Alexa, heads up!” yells Nori as a sack sails straight towards me. I catch it smirking at Bilbo who now has his eyes on me from the noise “I too Bilbo believed in you” I said, packing my coins away in a pouch on Ardeth’s saddle, smiling to myself.  

 

A loud sneeze went off beside me, peering over my shoulder I see Bilbo sniffing heavily “Oh it’s horse hair, I'm having a reaction. Um-” his hands patted down his coat, frantically searching for something “Wait! Wait! STOP! STOP! We have to turn around” I looked on giggling at the hobbit _and the dwarves were worried about me?_ Gandalf glanced at the hobbit from under his hat “What on earth is the matter?” Bilbo snaps his head up at the wizard “I’ve forgotten my handkerchief” _You’ve got to be kidding_ I thought, up ahead Bofur calls out “Here”

 

I watch as he rips the fabric from a sack on his saddle off “Use this” he then throws it to Bilbo. Sniffing the fabric, Bilbo looks on disgusted. At that laughter burst out among myself and the dwarves “move on” Thorin ordered, and move we did – along the way I heard Gandalf lecturing Bilbo “You will have to do without pocket handkerchiefs, and a great many other things before we reach our journey's end, Bilbo Baggins. You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire, but home is now behind you. The world is ahead.” smiling sadly at the wizard’s words, I dig my ankles into Ardeth, promoting him to run. I ended up riding next to Bofur and his brother Bomber _well this will be interesting for sure_ I thought as I caught sight of Bofur’s enthused grin. 

 

 

——— Time Skip: Several hours later ———  

 

 

It was dusk by the time Thorin announced we stop for the night on a cliff face no less. He began assigning jobs to multiple dwarves, thankfully none to me. I climbed off Ardeth gently pulling him over to some half decent grass “here you go boy, save some for the other’s though” I said, giving him a pointed look – that horse always ate too much for my liking. Grabbing my pack, I settled down on one of the few spots without sharp niggly rocks and lay down for the night. 

 

Shuffling around, I struggle to find sleep. This was the fifth time I had moved and still sleep will not come, looking around the camp I notice Gandalf too was awake along with Fili and Kili - keeping watch. Slowly, I plant my hands on the ground, giving me leverage to stand. Without a sound – thank force – I managed to walk to Gandalf without waking up any sleeping dwarfs.

 

“Alexa?” Gandalf whispered as I took a seat beside him, he handed me his pipe “You should be sleeping dearie” in response I take a long drag of good Ol’ Toby, breathing out slowly I said “I couldn’t sleep, I felt a disturbance in the force. Whatever it was, it isn’t going to be good” I watched as Bilbo silently snuck over to his horse Murtle with an apple in hand “Hello, girl. That’s a good girl. It’s our little secret, Myrtle; you must tell no one. Shhh” he whispers to the pony, not realizing all four of us could - without a doubt hear his words. Taking another drag, I feel myself calming down _damn this is some good shit_  

 

A shrill scream sounds from the west, _must be an orc_ I thought having encountered their kind a few times – _awful creatures –_ coughing slightly on the smoke, I watch as Bilbo starts to converse with the brothers Fili and Kili – asking what the scream was. As I expected, the two made a joke out of it, scaring the poor hobbit “they strike in the wee small hours when everyone’s asleep. Quick and quiet. No screams, just lots of blood” Kili said dead serious, snorting with his brother at Bilbo’s look of fear.

 

I notice some movement out of the corner of my eye, Thorin. _someone’s in trouble!_ I think to myself as I watch Thorin get up and stalk towards the two boys “You think that’s funny? You think a night raided by orcs is a joke?” Thorin yells at his nephews _serves them right “_ We didn’t mean anything by it” Kili defends, looking down at his boots “No you didn’t, you know nothing of the world” Thorin says bitterly, stalking off to the edge of the cliff, looking off into the distance _damn, that is a man right there_ _...well dwarf_ _._

 

Biting my lip, I rise steadily, walking in the direction of Thorin - I came to stand beside him. Sighing heavily, I turn towards him “I am sorry for what you lost to the dragon, and the pale orc” Thorin glared out into the distance “I do not need your pity” he spits, clenching his fists tightly. “Thorin” I say softly, gaining the attention of said dwarf “I did not mean to cause offense, I too have lost people – not to orcs or a dragon but to monsters all the same” Thorin looks at me for the first time that night “I am sorry Alexa, I-I did not know” he said in his deep baritone voice.  

 

 

 **ALEXA'S POV**  

 

As this was happening, Balin was consulting the brothers “Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs.” Hearing this Fili stares off at his uncle, Kili, however, stared at the dying fire at his feet “After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria... but our enemy had got there first.” 

 

Balin sighed, staring off towards Thorin and Alexa “Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs, led by the most vile of all their race, Azog the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin.” exhaling slowly, he continues with a sad look in his eye “He began by beheading the King. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed; we did not know. We were leaderless, defeat and death were upon us.” smiling slightly, Balin looked off once more at Thorin

 

“That is when I saw him; the young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield... Azog the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the Orcs back; our enemy had been defeated... but there was no feast or songs that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived and I thought to myself then 'There is one I could follow. There is one I could call King.” 

 

 

 **FIRST POV**  

 

After hearing Balin’s retelling of the battle, I softly laid a hand on his shoulder - as to not startle him. He nodded at me, eyes flashing with emotion – it was gone as quick as it came, _I wonder what that was_. Thorin turned around, looking out at the company – following his lead, I turned my body back towards the camp. Everyone was staring at us in awe, well at Thorin. _It was understandable, the guy saw his grandfather decapitated in front of him! His father, gone and he still managed to lead the dwarves to victory_ I thought sadly. “But the pale orc. What happened to him?” Bilbo asked, “He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago” Thorin replies, his voice thick with anger - he stalked over to his bedroll. Gandalf and Balin shared a wary look _could the pale orc of survived?_  

 

**So trolls are next. Should Alexa showcase her lightsaber to the dwarves or not?**


	5. Chapter Four - Dwarves + pickups = good times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own none of the star wars characters which are mentioned nor the plot they all belong to George Lucas (obv) I own none of the hobbit characters or plot they all belong to Peter Jackson (film wise) and Tolkien. I do however own my own OC Alexa and Ben, and some details of the story.
> 
> Sorry but I could not fit the trolls in this chapter, I'll try to make it as epic as possible for the next , however,. Enjoy

**FIRST POV**  

 

 _Ugh blast this annoying rain, it was bad enough on Kamino_ _. Now don’t get me wrong, rain is great but after SEVERAL HOURS of non-stop rain – there's only so much one person can take_  

 

It had been raining for the past three hours now, my cloak was completely soaked through. Thankfully it shielded most of my tunic and pants – my boots however were a different story. Since the rain started, I stopped talking to Bofur and Bombur, they understood as they too were as miserable as me. Poor Bofur lost his sight an hour ago, due to his hat getting thick and heavy - from absorbing the rain. When the rain first started, I noticed poor Bilbo only brought with him a flimsy coat so I offered him my spare cloak – a few dwarfs had raised their eyebrows at this, though I have no clue as to why.  

 

Many minutes pass before Dori ends the silence “Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?” he asked, looking from underneath his hood. I took a look at Gandalf, from under his hat he too looked annoyed by the rain “It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard.”

 

At this Bilbo snaps his head up, turning towards Gandalf curiously “Are there any?” confused the wizard asked “What?” intrigued in this discussion I pipe in “He wants to know if there are any other wizards Gandalf” I say, looking expectantly at the wizard “oh. There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman the White. And then there are the two Blue Wizards... You know, I've quite forgotten their names” I roll my eyes at this _typical Gandalf._

 

 

 _“_ And the fifth?” 

 

 

“Well, that would be Radagast the Brown” Gandalf replies with a smile - that didn’t last long, however “Is he a great wizard, or is he more like you?” Bilbo asks, at hearing this I burst into laughter along with Bofur and Nori. Gandalf frowned looking _very_ offended “Well, I think he is a very great wizard... in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals for others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too. For always evil will look to find a foothold in this world.”  

 

 

—— Time Skip: A few hours — —  

 

 

Towards the end of the day, we set up camp near a run-down farmhouse. From the looks of the structure, it had been burned by something, long abandoned. The rain _thankfully_ had seized a few minutes prior and we were all soaked, smelling like our ponies or in my case horse – sweat, manure, and hay. “We’ll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili – look after the ponies and make sure you stay with them” Thorin commanded _probably_ _still pissed at them for last night_ I thought “Alexa, dear come here” Gandalf said, carefully walking around inside the barn.

 

Hopping off Ardeth, I follow quickly after “What is it Gandalf?” Gandalf reached out towards a hole in the wall, making contact with one of the burnt frames “Alexa, do you sense anything?” Stepping closer towards Gandalf, I too touch the frame. Gasping for air, I stumble backward “I-I feel.” Gandalf looks at me intently “soot, it’s just an old farmhouse Gandalf” I laugh _the look on his face is priceless._ Gandalf, however, did not laugh. “Well I better go help Fili and Kili with Ardeth, he can get antsy around new people” I explain quickly, walking off - trying to shake off the feeling I got when I touched the house. Leaving Gandalf to his thoughts.   

 

 

 **THIRD POV**  

 

Gandalf frowned deeply, staring after her warily. He knew she felt something, he could see it in her eyes – she was scared. 

 

 

“Oin, Gloin” Thorin stated 

 

“Aye?” Gloin called out  

 

“Get a fire going” Thorin commanded 

 

“Right you are” responds Gloin, going off into the woods with his brother in the search for some firewood. 

 

“A farmer and his family used to live here,” Gandalf says quietly, almost as if to himself.  

 

Gandalf calls out to Thorin “I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the hidden valley” At this Thorin walks towards the wizard, stepping inside the farmhouse “I have told you already, I will not go near that place” Thorin once more stated, walking past Gandalf and further into the burned house “Why not? The elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice” Gandalf advises, hoping the dwarf would consider.

 

“I do not need their advice,” Thorin said turning around to face Gandalf as he reaches the end of the home “We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us” Gandalf tries once more “Help? A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the Elves?” Gandalf sighed at the dwarf _here it comes_

 

"Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the Elves looked on and did nothing.” Thorin walked towards the wizard, getting in his face “You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather and betrayed my father” the wizard looks on, not backing down “You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key, for you to hold onto the past” “I did not know they were yours to keep” Thorin stated matter-of-factly.  _And the stubbornness of dwarves wins again_  

 

At his words, Gandalf huffed, storming away, not just from Thorin, but from the whole company. He grumbled at the stubbornness of dwarves, but most of all their leader. Trudging back into the forest, past the company, Alexa looks on at the wizard _damn haven’t seen him this pissed since I made his clothes pink and his staff into a fairy wand._

 

As Gandalf passes by, Bilbo pipes up “Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?” The pissed off wizard continues on his way, not looking back "To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense," Gandalf replies angerly, Bilbo, however, did not get the memo "Who's that?" Bilbo shouts after Gandalf before he could disappear from sight. "Myself, Mr. Baggins! I’ve had enough of dwarves for one day," he replies, stomping away from the company “Hey!” Alexa calls “I’ve got sense too” but the wizard doesn’t respond, already gone “asshole” Alexa breathes – much to the amusement of the dwarves. 

 

 

—— Time skip A few hours ——  

 

 

 **First POV**  

 

I sat with Bofur, his brother Bombur and his cousin Bifur on a log eating supper. “I’ve got a good one” I called out to the three dwarves, my lips turned in a grin “oh really lass? Give us your all eh” Bofur says, expectantly “ahem! Baby, I’ll make you scream like the Nazgul” I purr, as seductively as I could. In response Bombur blushed a deep red while Bifur eagerly slaps his elbow making a fist “he-he said” laughed Bofur “why don’t we test that” I laughed along with Bofur, falling off the log in a fit of giggles.

 

 _Man,_ _I love these dwarves_

 

“Well, Bifur” I laughed “maybe another time” he grinned nodding enthusiastically, turning back to Bofur with a smirk “so? How'd I go?” I asked, still giggling “that-that ah that was good lass” he grinned, slapping me on the back as a job well done. “though” he continued, wiggling his eyebrows as he did “I think mine would work much better on the ladies” I laughed at that “well good thing mine is for the men then aye?” he nodded, grinning widely. 

 

 

 **Third POV**  

 

Further away sat three dwarves, watching the four interact. “What do you think of the lass?” “she is not a threat to us, she will help us on this quest” “aye, I agree with Thorin. Even though her pickups would make Smaug himself cringe, she seems like a nice lass” Thorin smirked at his friend “If you think they are cringe my friend, then why are you blushing?” he covered his face with his palm, embarrassed “Pfft! Blushing? Me? Ha! I am not blushing see” pulling his hand away the prince could still see the tips of his ears burning red – grinning to himself Thorin turns his head back to his soup “No, of course not”  

  

“Bilbo, could you go give these to the lads en?” asked Bofur with a smile “Yes, of course, Master Bofur” with a tip of his hat Bofur came back towards the group “What was that about?” Alexa asked Bofur with a smile “Oh, I was jus’ askin’ Bilbo If he could en take the soup to the lads” Alexa made an O sound, watching as he took his seat next to her once more.

 

 

“So lass, what can you do exactly?” seeing the look of confusion and offense on her face he continues.

 

"Ya said ya had abilities, lass. I was wondering what they were” Alexa sighed, she knew they were bound to ask sometime

 

“Well Bofur I can do many things” looking up, she noticed all the company attempting to listen in on their conversation.

 

 

Smirking at this she leaned in and whispered in his ear “Want to see something funny?” he nods in reply, wondering what she was going to do “Watch Nori closely” she said softly – the dwarves were leaning towards the two, some spilling their soup in an effort to hear them clearer. Bofur turned his attention to the said dwarf, watching, waiting. Feeling the force flow through her, she closed her eyes, focusing on the force - surrounding Nori in particular. Little by little Nori began to rise off the ground, stopping when he was 1 meter from the earth.

 

 

“Wow,” Bofur sighed, wonder in his eyes as he stared off at Nori, which caught the dwarf’s attention.

 

“What are you looking at Bofur?” he called from across the camp – not realizing he was hovering above the ground.

 

“you’re floating” Bofur whispered, looking back at Alexa with a grin “That’s-that’s amazing lass” he breathed.

 

 

Nori, however, didn’t take it the same way, yelping he cried “Arrrrggh Help! Help! I’m floating! Help me! Help me!” he chanted, gaining the attention of every single dwarf at the camp – excluding Kili and Fili of course – A chorus of voices shouted out “Help him” “grab his feet” “I can’t pull him down” Bifur, Bofur, and Alexa looked on not knowing what to do or say. Bofur and Bifur, however, found a solution - laughter filled the panicked dwarves' ears “You-You should see you’re faces” Bofur pointed with his arm outstretched. They looked at the two laughing dwarves and the very red, very guilty looking Alexa.

 

 

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITCH?!” Dwalin shouted across the camp, pointing a meaty finger at Alexa - this sobered the two laughing dwarves quickly. The dwarf stormed over, mere centimeters from her face “What have you done to him?”  

 

 

Sighing Alexa gently placed Nori back on the ground, peering over Dwalin’s shoulder “I’m sorry Nori, I was merely showing Bofur and Bifur what abilities I had” the dwarf, however, wasn’t listening – he was too busy kissing the ground. She looked back at Dwalin “you have to admit, that” she said, pointing behind him at Nori “is a little funny” She turned her attention back on Dwalin, the dwarf in question looked away from her as soon as she did, his ears burning red _was he-was he checking me out?_

 

She smiled to herself at the thought. Looking around she noticed all of the dwarves’ attention was still on Nori – with Bifur and Bofur walking over to apologize. Coming to the realization that no one would see or know for that matter - Alexa stepped closer to the dwarf, their chests slightly brushing “don’t you think?” she purred, stroking his chest straps – firmly enough so he could feel it. “I-I” he stuttered, swallowing quite audibly. Alexa smirked moving her hand up, she ran her fingers through his beard lightly “Yes. I-I see why you think-why you think so lass” he stammered, eyes slightly closed. _N_ _ew_ _game!_ She thought  _See how many shades of red_ _Dwalin_ _can turn._  She stepped away from the still stammering dwarf _oh this will be fun his ears are still burning!_ A crash interrupted her thoughts.

 

 

“TROLLS” Fili shouts as he bowls into camp with his brother not far behind.

 

“They-they took the ponies. Bilbo went to-went to” they puff.

 

 

_Bilbo? Oh, they didn’t._

 

 

Alexa stalked over to the little shits “Don’t tell me YOU left Bilbo – a hobbit who has never been out in the real world, alone with trolls?!” they both smiled sheepishly “well... We didn’t leave him per se” Fili defends, though stops as he sees both Alexa’s and Thorin’s glares. He gulps “we left him. With the trolls.” _I fucking knew it! They left him like a lamb for slaughter and high tailed it out of there... cowards!_ “We have to kill the trolls, it’s too dangerous to sleep with them here. Gather your weapons and get ready to fight” Thorin orders, seeing Alex’s glare he adds “and... save the hobbit”

 

The dwarves scurry about grabbing various weapons – Swords, axes, daggers, _a-a slingshot?_ “Alexa, you stay here” Thorin orders _what? oh hell no_ “Thorin there is no way I'm not joining you,” she says sternly “He’s right lass, lifting a troll won’t help the situation” Bofur puts lightly, squeezing her arm softly. She grumbled incoherently, watching as the dwarves run off into the forest. 

 

 

 **First POV**  

 

Shrugging off my cloak I fold it hastily, tucking it in my pack. I pace back and forth around the camp _stubborn dwarves, they need me._ Reaching down my hips to my belt, my fingers find the familiar cold metal “Oh, I'm coming boys, whether you want me or not” I mutter.   

 

 

 

**Well damn, how will Alexa take to the dwarves being held hostage by the troll? Probably laugh honestly. I guess you'll have to wait and see :)**


	6. Chapter Five - Giants of Gantua?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own none of the star wars characters which are mentioned nor the plot they all belong to George Lucas (obv) I own none of the hobbit characters or plot they all belong to Peter Jackson (film wise) and Tolkien. I do however own my own OC Alexa and Ben, and some details of the story.
> 
> So here's the action with the trolls, I got a bit carried away with so many ideas and abilities the Jedi possess

Reaching down my hips to my belt, my fingers find the familiar cold metal “Oh, I'm coming boys, whether you want me or not” I mutter.   

 

 

 **FIRST POV**  

 

“Well at least those trolls didn’t take you, boy,” I say, stroking Ardeth’s mane softly _Though I'm surprised, he’s got to be the biggest one of the_ _lot_ _– considering he’s a horse and eats like a pig._

 

The neighs of startled ponies catch my attention, snapping my head up, all of the supposed ‘missing’ ponies ran towards me _well, they managed to save the ponies at least._ Peering down at the earth, between the ponies' hoof prints, I notice rushed footsteps in the mud _must be the dwarves._ Following the tracks, the voices of the dwarves become clearer to my ears “Get your’ foot outta ma back!” one growls _must be_ _Dwalin_ I reason, laughing quietly to myself. Focusing once more at the task at hand – I glance around the forest, only just making out a red glow in the dark. Walking towards the glow, I come to a clearing _well shit_   

 

 

 **ALEXA'S POV**  

 

Shit indeed. Not one or two, but all of the dwarves including the hobbit were being held hostage by three very large, _very smelly trolls._ Her eyes watered, lips turned in disgust _force, that’s strong!_ Taking a deep breath, she looked around the opening, counting she noticed that around half the dwarves were tied to a spit, rotating over a roaring fire – while the other half along with the hobbit were tied up in sacks.

 

Alexa pondered for a moment, she could just walk out and slice the buggers to pieces with her lightsaber – But then again, the dwarves said they didn’t need her.  _let’s see if they can get themselves out of this_ _one,_ she thought. Listening in she discovered the three trolls were called Bert, William and Tom – William seemed the least weak-minded of the three.  

 

 

“Wait, wait! You are making a terrible mistake!” Bilbo cried out frantically.

 

“Eh?” Bert grunted,  

 

“You can't reason with them, they're half-wits!” Dori yelled, his voice drowning out as he was turned away from the hobbit - by Tom on the spit.

 

“Half-wits? What does that make us?” Bofur reasoned – also on the turning spit  

 

 

Alexa looked on at the brave hobbit, mulling over whether or not to see how it turns out _eh, I’ll help him if he needs it... Besides this would help him get Thorin on his side_ she thought, watching as Bilbo attempted to get the company out from being the troll's dinner. Alexa smirked _Ha! Skin them first, oh Bilbo._ She watched on stifling her laughter. Focusing on the scene, she caught a flash of grey fabric.

 

 _Dammit, Gandalf! just a few more minutes_  

 

That thought changed quickly though as she watched the one called Bert stomp towards the dwarves in sacks “He’s right, nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf” He roughly grabbed Bombur, picking him up in a jest to eat him _fuck! I’m coming_ _Bombur_ _!_

 

Alexa ran out into the opening, screaming at the top of her lungs – not as a typical damsel in distress ‘oh save me’ scream, more of a ‘get attention off said dwarf NOW!’ scream. Bilbo, Bombur, the trolls and all the dwarves – even Gandalf stared at her startled _well I got their attention_ she thought wryly.

 

“And what are you? Some sort of screeching banshee?” ignoring the troll, she came up with a plan quickly _okay, there’s three massive fucking trolls and just me – Gandalf will _most likely_ stay hidden so he can turn them to stone when the sun rises. I can’t use my lightsaber, there’s too many of them - I'll have to even the teams... _ 

 

Alexa smirked evilly at the trolls _oh this is going to be fun._ Before the trolls could even think about grabbing her, she turned her attention to the one called Bert “you will place the dwarf down on the ground” she stated quite calmly – various emotions flashed across the faces of the dwarves’, worry being the most common – the hobbit, however, had a look of curiosity. He knew the moment she stepped into his home - she was different.

 

Bert looked on at the dwarf, face loss of all emotion “I will place the dwarf down on the ground” he repeated, placing Bombur down as he did so. Bilbo and the Dwarves looked on rather confused _did he-did he just listen to her?_ \- one dwarf, however, Bofur to be exact was simply grinning. Tom and William observed their counterpart warily “Bert, what ar’ you doing? Don’t let the dwarf go!” William shouted, waving his large hand as he did so – but Bert didn’t reply, for he had heard naught from him or anyone but Alexa for that matter.

 

Smirking slightly, Alexa winked at Thorin, who was gazing at her with a mixture of confusion and awe. Moving her sights to Tom – who had been previously turning the spit, Alexa said smoothly “you will release the dwarfs from the spit” Hearing this, Tom too lost all emotion in his face “I will release the dwarves from the spit” he said, repeating Alexa’s words, he made for the spit “Don’t listen to ‘er Tom” William growled, turning towards Alexa he pointed an accusing finger at the woman “What have you done to em witch?!” _ugh! why does everyone think I'm a witch around here? I’m a Jedi for crying out loud, not some ugly, pointy-nosed whore on a broomstick!!!_  

 

William in a rage, charged towards Alexa, his loud thumping feet shook the ground beneath her feet _oh, fuck me._ Acting quickly, Alexa thrust out her hand at the troll, stopping his movement altogether with the force. She grunted lowly, sweat beginning to form on her brow _it’s been too long since I've done this –_ she knew if she didn’t think of something quickly, she would be torn apart by a very pissed off troll.

 

“You will attack William” Alexa managed to gasp out, almost falling to the ground as she did – at her command, the two trolls pivoted, their feet facing towards William. They charged. Rage overcame their once emotionless faces, as they leaped towards their friend – Bert went for his chest while Tom swung his fist at Williams' mouth, knocking out what teeth the troll had left “Arrrrrgh” William yelled, falling heavily onto the wooden structure that once held the company's ponies. 

 

While this was all going down, the dwarves gasped at the scene in front of them – frozen in shock. Alexa had commanded two of the trolls to release them and then fight the other troll, they had _definitely_ underestimated her.  Thorin watched on from his sack in awe _the wizard wasn’t lying after all_ the dwarves on the spit however weren’t taking much notice – well the ones hovering directly over the fire weren’t, they were a bit preoccupied at the moment, trying to blow out the fire.  

 

The trolls were fighting like dogs, teeth snapping, arms swinging – anything for a glimpse of blood. Soon they were locked in one another arms, nearly rolling into the fire - kicking and thumping. William managed to snap off a thick branch swinging it towards Bert and Tom. He whacked them both with a branch in an attempt to bring them to their senses – Tom and Bert now unconscious, sailed across the forest floor towards the sacks full of dwarves “Arrrrrrgh” screamed the dwarves – Kili sounding the loudest. Alexa brought both her hands up, reaching towards the dwarves, she felt the force flow through her once more. The screaming continued, rather loudly – though they were about to be squashed by two massive trolls so it was expected.  

 

 

 **THORIN'S POV**  

 

_Shouldn't they have made impact by now?_

 

Slowly, I opened my left eye before flinging the other one open in shock, I gasped, breath heavy – no more than 4 feet, hovering over me and the others, were the two trolls. I watched as the trolls floated away from us, landing on the makeshift fence for the ponies. Searching the area with my eyes, I see Alexa standing strong with her two feet planted firmly on the ground, her face frowning slightly in concentration – _I have truly doubted her_.

 

A thumping interrupted my thoughts, behind Alexa the troll William _or whatever his name is_ was running towards the young woman with the very same branch he used to send the two trolls flying over to me and the others “Alexa! Behind you!” I shouted, struggling to get out of a sack the trolls had put me in. A hum stopped me from continuing, it sounded like a lot of bees had come out of nowhere – snapping my head up I see that once again, I was wrong.  

 

 

 **FIRST POV**  

 

“Alexa! Behind you!” Thorin shouted. Quickly I spun around, flicking my dark auburn hair behind me _fuck! This is not my day._ William was less than a meter behind me, still charging towards me - I leaped, doing a full flip over him, landing hard on my feet _damn it’s been a while._ The troll in question spun his head around, searching for me - I watched him closely for any sudden movements. My hand trailed down to my belt, grasping the familiar cold metal of my lightsaber  _shit just got real!_ I grinned, making eye contact with Bofur, I mouth  _watch this!_ to the dwarf.

 

“Hey! Shithead, I'm over here!” I yelled at William, still smirking at Bofur who was looking at me, shaking his head worriedly. I stood still, eyes closed and feet planted in the form my master once taught me long ago. I held my lightsaber in front of me, inactivated. The dwarves looked on in confusion – what was she going to do with a handle? Throw it at him? Activating my lightsaber, a hiss sounded from my hilt.

 

A forest green glow emitted from the saber forming a blade, I smiled as the familiar hum filled my ears. William turned towards me, not paying attention to my lightsaber _oh he will soon,_ I thought. Opening my eyes, I glanced towards where I last saw Gandalf, he stood behind a great boulder. I took notice of the faint light on the backs of the trees, _dawn will be here soon_ I thought.

 

Shouts startle me from my thoughts, _oh right the troll._ William was above me, the branch held above his head – ready to strike. I stood still, waiting for him to strike “What are you waiting for? Hit me you slug!” I yelled – for good measure. William’s face contorted in anger _finally!_ He brought his hands down, swinging the branch in my direction. Springing into action I summersault over the branch, landing on his right forearm _here goes nothing._ I quickly bring the saber to his arm - before the troll could react, I sliced off his arm with one swift move, leaving nothing but a stump just above his elbow, hopping down as I did so.

 

It fell with a loud THUD, William screeched in pain, grasping what was left of his arm, groaning loudly Bert and Tom came to. Tangled in each other’s limbs, they held their jaw’s in their grey hands “blimey! Tom you’re missing a few teeth” Bert howled, I watch on ready to take control of their minds again - if needed “The dawn will take you all” I hear, _well about time Gandalf!_ Bert and Tom look towards Gandalf “Can we eat him too?” Bert says though he doesn’t get a reply as Gandalf had split the rock – turning him and the others to stone. _Well, at least it got that one to stop screaming._ I thought to myself, shouting once again interrupted my thoughts _Oh_ _, r_ _ight the dwarves_ _!_   

 

I walked towards Bilbo, though it seemed Gandalf had already beaten me to it – helping the poor hobbit out of his sack. I wink at him “nice work distracting the trolls” smirking I watch as Bilbo stammers, looking at his feet with a blush "You-you did most of the work I-I just talked" I nodded at the hobbit _oh Bilbo, you did a lot more than that_. Spinning on my heels, I head over to Bombur.

 

 

“Hey Bombur, you okay? You took a bit of fall at the start, I'm sorry about that I did ask the troll to place you down on the ground” I explain as I unravel the sack.

 

 

As soon as it hit his ankles the large dwarf wrapped his meaty arms around me, squeezing tightly “Thank you lass” Bombur breathed, tears in his eyes. Pulling back slightly, I look at him with a smile “That’s okay Bombur, you got a family back home. I couldn’t let you go back to them not in perfect condition” I joked, patting his arm lightly as I did, nodding he released his grip on me, moving to help his cousin Bifur out of his sack. Looking around, I laugh slightly at the dwarves still attached to the spit “Oh my poor babies” I call, skipping over to the spit “I’m not a baby lass!” Dwalin growls, disgruntled “Oh? So, you don’t want my help on getting down then?” I say softly at the dwarf. A loud chorus of disagreement courses through the dwarves.

 

 

“No lass we need your help”

 

“please let us down lass”

 

“come on Alexa” they called.

 

 

I stare at Dwalin expectantly “say the magic word?” rolling his eyes, Dwalin stared almost pleadingly down at me “Please Lass, help us” he mutters, looking down embarrassed at his state. Glancing at the spit, I realize there was only one way I could get them down without hurting them “What ar’ you doing lass?” Bofur calls - I don’t respond, smiling to myself. I activate my lightsaber once more, the familiar green blade coming from the hilt “Please no, no lass” Bofur says dreadfully. I walked towards the end of the spit, grasping my lightsaber firmly up at the ropes holding the spit together “Don’t worry, you're in safe hands” Gandalf says to the worried dwarves.

 

I cut the thick rope in one go, the dwarves fell towards the embers of the fire screaming. Using the force, I held out my hand, carrying them to the side and dropping them softly to the ground. They continue to scream, some very girly - not realizing they were on the ground. I lost it. Laughing loudly, tears fell from my eyes, I collapsed on the ground, holding my stomach tightly “you-you should've seen your faces” I laughed. Steadily getting back to my feet as my laughter diminished, I began mocking their faces with a look of absolute terror “nice scream by the way Fili” I said, glancing at the now reddened dwarf “Not a word”

 

 

**Well, that was fun, stay tuned for more awesomeness :)**

 


	7. Chapter Six - One smelly hole and a whole shit ton of running

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own none of the star wars characters which are mentioned nor the plot they all belong to George Lucas (obv) I own none of the hobbit characters or plot they all belong to Peter Jackson (film wise) and Tolkien. I do however own my own OC Alexa and Ben, and some details of the story.

**\----** Time Skip: A few minutes ----  

 

 **ALEXA'S POV**  

 

"Alexa come down here" Nori called from within the cave "For the last time, it is a lightsaber NOT A TORCH" she screamed, sending the nearby birds flying. Dwalin grunted in amusement “Well it certainly doesn’ look like anythin’ I've eve’ seen lass” she sighed, peering up at the dwarf “That’s because my people have never been to this world before” she admitted ruefully. Dwalin watched the young woman, eyebrows furrowed in confusion “Whatta ya mean lass?” Alexa stared at him, wondering if she should tell him or not.

 

“Mr. Dwalin, come here” she called lightly, the dwarf in question looked at her warily, but accepted and brisk-fully walked over, sitting down next to her. Dwalin glanced at the woman, hands gripping his war hammer, he asked lowly “so?” Sighing once more she began her tale “As you witnessed before Mr. Dwalin, I have abilities, abilities I'm sure not even the wizard has” she noted, looking in the direction of the cave, he nodded thoughtfully “Aye, it was mighty impressive whatcha did lass. It was-it was amazing” he said softly, looking down at his meaty hands as he did so.

 

Alexa turned her attention back on the burly dwarf, she hummed lightly “Thank you Mr. Dwalin-” Dwalin raised his hand “Please, just Dwalin lass” he said gently “Dwalin, I hope I have not scared you or the others off with my abilities. I-I do not want you to be afraid” Alexa admitted, looking away from Dwalin. Dwalin looked at Alexa astonished “Afraid? Us? No way lass, the entire time I-we were scared you would get hurt - We’re er not afraid of ya or your’ abilities Alexa” Alexa looked down relieved beyond relief “Thank you Dwalin...that means a lot”

 

After a moment of silence, Alexa glanced at the dwarf, making eye contact with him as she did, she saw his eyes thick of emotion “I’m sorry lass, I should no’ of doubted ya or ya abilities” he added softly, blushing lightly under her gaze, he lowered his eyes back to his lap. Alexa watched the blushing dwarf tenderly _he really is a softie_ she mused. Bringing her hand down to his, she squeezed it softly “That’s okay Dwalin, I can understand why though - I'm not your typical girl en” she laughed lightly, looking at the burly dwarf - who was fighting a laugh of his own.

 

Dwalin cast his eyes to her hand upon his, slightly nodding at her words. Alexa stared off at the cave entrance, no sooner as she did Gandalf appeared holding two blades – peering under his lashes, Dwalin saw her staring after the wizard. He looked at her in understanding “Go on then lass” Casting one last look at Dwalin she removed her hand from his slowly “Thanks again Dwalin” 

 

 

 **FIRST POV**  

 

“Find anything interesting?” I asked Gandalf, he looked down at the two swords “Oh, Well Alexa, Thorin found swords forged in Gondolin by the High Elves of the first age” he replied, handing me one as he did. Pulling the sword from the sheath, it was perfectly balanced weighing very little “And that one?” I ask Gandalf, as I return the sword to its sheath. Gandalf glanced over at Bilbo “Oh, this one is for Mr. Baggins. He shall need it on this journey” I nodded at his words “Well, here you go then” I say, handing him back the elvish sword.

 

He nods, lips curving up slightly from under his mustache “Very impressive with the trolls I must say Alexa, very impressive” I grin looking up at the tall wizard “Ah yes, it’s a good thing trolls are so weak-minded" frowning slightly I continue “Though that bigger one William wasn’t” Gandalf bent over, mouth mere inches from my ear “Well, you saved Bilbo and the dwarves, for that matter, I am sure they are in your debt” he whispered, sending a knowing look at Thorin. 

 

 

—— Time Skip: A few minutes ——  

 

 

“Ahem” Jumping slightly I peered up at the noise, there in front of me stood Thorin “Something you need Thorin?” I ask “Uh-no not in particular. I just wanted to say I'm sorry” he said, at this I stare at him dead serious “It’s okay Thorin, it happens to the best of us” I say, patting his shoulder, he watched me confused “But I promise” I continue, no longer serious but playful “I won’t tell a soul that the _mighty_ Thorin Oaken-shield was tied up in a sack by trolls” At hearing this Thorin’s cheeks began to turn red “no-no I meant sorry for doubting you” he corrected, coughing slightly “That’s quite alright Thorin” I say, still grinning at the dwarf prince _aha! Still got it_  

 

A Rustling noise sounds from the right of us, effectively breaking my wondering thoughts.   

 

 

“Something’s coming” I shout. 

 

“Gandalf-” Bilbo calls weakly out to the wizard in fear. By now all of the dwarves were standing together, ready for battle 

 

“Stay together! Hurry now. Arm yourselves!” Gandalf commands  

 

“Thieves! Fire! Murder!” sounds from the trees ahead. Even though I had proved myself able to hold my own earlier, Dwalin grabbed my hand, pulling me behind him quickly - as he along with Bofur and the rest of the dwarves made a line of defense, weapons at the ready. Sighing, I watched on behind Dwalin’s broad back. _Ugh! Why do dwarves have to be so unbelievably stubborn – though it’s quite endearing_ I pondered, smiling at the dwarf’s back. 

 

 

 **ALEXA'S POV**  

 

Turns out she didn’t need to stay behind the dwarf’s defense for long, as an old man on a sleigh pulled by massive rabbits appeared.  

 

 

“Radagast! Radagast the brown. Ah, what on earth are you doing here?” Gandalf called out to the man. _Wait,_ _Radagast_ _? Where have I heard that name before..._ Thinking back to a few days ago Alexa could recall a talk about wizards _Oh! This must be the wizard who resides in the forest with animals_ she thought, peering down at the rabbits as she did _though that does explain the rabbits._ Seeing as there was no danger, the dwarves put down their weapons – though some looked on at the stranger warily.  

 

“I was looking for you Gandalf. Something’s wrong, something’s terribly wrong” mutters Radagast _well that’s just peachy_ Alexa thought. 

 

“Yes?” Gandalf replies, frowning slightly. Radagast, however, didn’t continue, seemingly losing his train of thought. He continued to open and close his mouth repeatedly, like a fish. 

 

“Oh, just give me a minute. Um, oh I had a thought, and now I’ve lost it! It was, it was right there, on the tip of my tongue” Radagast mumbled frantically, Gandalf stepped closer to the old wizard, arm outstretched. 

 

“Oh, it’s not a thought at all. It’s a silly old-” Radagast informs just as Gandalf reaches into his mouth, pulling out a bug of some kind and placing it in the wizard's hands. 

 

“Stick insect” he finished, looking gleefully at the bug in his hands 

 

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me” I mutter to Nori “He had a bug in his mouth? What next a bird nest under his-” As if proving her point, at that moment Radagast lifted his hat, dusting off some dirt as he did – This action showcased a bird's nest along with two blue birds seated comfortably where his hat once was. Nori stifled a laugh while Alexa giggled “Well...” she murmured to Nori – and Bofur as he had joined their little circle.

 

“That would explain the bird shit on his face” she finished, lips turned in a grin, the two dwarves beside her laugh loudly attracting the attention of the entire company and the two wizards – shoving them lightly, the two began to cough equally as loud “Sorry bout that” Bofur coughed, still grinning “Must have been some – ahem – some dust down the er throat” Nori added, coughing as he spoke. Alexa rolled her eyes _way to go, guys, even Ben wouldn’t believe that!_  

 

 

——— Time Skip: 15 minutes later ———  

 

 

 A howl echoed through the woods, breaking the two wizards from their _very long_ chat.

 

 

“Was that a wolf? Are there-are there wolves out there? Bilbo stutters

  

“Wolves? No, that is not a wolf” Bofur says, with a knowing look. Alexa knew of a creature with such a howl, _it had to be a_ _warg_ _._ She knew it to be true when she glanced at Bofur, at that very moment two wargs leaped from the forest towards the company. Before they could do any damage, Thorin kills the first one with his new blade while the second is shot down by one of Kili’s arrow and finished off by Dwalin’s war hammer. 

 

“Warg scouts! Which means an orc pack is not far behind” yelled Thorin, making his way through the alert company. 

 

“Orc pack?” Bilbo questioned. 

 

Gandalf spun towards Thorin “Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin? He commanded. 

 

“No one” Thorin defended, angry at Gandalf’s allegation. 

 

“Who did you tell?” Gandalf demanded, louder than before - Alexa stomped towards Gandalf pissed beyond belief. 

 

“He obviously didn't tell anyone you blasted wizard! But your loud fucking shouting just alerted the rest of the pack of our location” she muttered angerly, mere inches from said wizards face. 

 

“No one I swear! What in Durin’s name is going on?” Thorin roared, fed up with the wizard's accusations 

 

“You are being hunted” Gandalf replied, quieter than before.

 

“We have to get out of here” Dwalin grunts, Alexa nodded with his words “Agreed! Let's get the hell outta here” 

 

“We can't! We have no ponies, they bolted” Ori called from above.  _well fuck_ _!_  

 

“I’ll draw them off” Radagast announces to the company, effectively ending the bickering of the frantic company. 

 

“These are Gundabad Wargs. They will outrun you” Gandalf said warily, walking brisk-fully towards Radagast as he did. 

 

“These are Rhosgobel rabbits! I’d like to see them try” Radagast says smugly at Gandalf _finally! We are leaving before we become dog food, fantastic!_  

 

 

Radagast leaves the company, riding away on a sleigh lead by his rabbits _oh this better work_ Alexa thought, running side-by-side with Nori and the company. They come to an open field, large rocks sticking out of the ground here and there “well at least we’re not completely out in the open” Nori muttered to Alexa quietly, she nodded along with his words, hoping for the best possible outcome of all of this. Radagast takes his rabbits for a spin, twisting and turning through the dry grass, ducking under rocks – all and all distracting the wargs and their riders from the company, whilst getting them further and further away from the said company running in the opposite direction.  

 

 

“Stay together!” Gandalf commands, near the end of the company. 

 

“Move!” Thorin grunts, running at the head of the company towards another massive boulder, the company along with the wizard follows their leader blindly. Ori picks up the pace from behind Alexa, running past the stopped company “Ori, no! Come back!” Thorin shouts, reaching for the young dwarf and yanking him back behind the rock to safety.  

 

“Come on! Quick!” Gandalf yelled, pulling the dwarves in the direction to the hidden pass. When Alexa ran over, Gandalf grasped her shoulder tightly to prevent her from moving “we are making for the hidden pass, lead the dwarves” he mutters into her ear, she nodded jogging along to catch up to the company. 

 

 

“Where are you leading us?” Thorin demanded, panting from exhaustion – having just missed the wizards and Alexa’s interaction. Gandalf doesn’t reply, opting to follow after the company instead. The company comes to yet another boulder, however, on this one is a warg with its rider, sniffing the air as it prowled around. Thorin glanced at Kili, nodding slightly. Kili wrapped his fingers around an arrow, notching it in the bowstring, he breathed out deeply. Moving quickly, he came out from under the boulder and shot at the warg, hitting it just below its shoulder blade.

 

The warg fell down screaming towards the company, with its rider tumbling down off the creature – swiftly Alexa removed her lightsaber from her belt, activating the blade and slicing the foul creature’s head clean off, making a thud as it hit the earth. The dwarves, however, were not as quick, the warg had gotten out several animalistic screeches before they were able to silence the beast – this, in turn, attracted the attention of the rest of the pack. 

 

 

“Move! Run!” yelled Gandalf, running at the front of the company with Alexa by his side. 

 

“There they are!” Gloin shouts, informing the company of the oncoming orcs. 

 

 

“This way! Quickly!” Gandalf commands, disappearing behind a boulder with Alexa. They skidded down the hole in the ground, Alexa waited at the bottom for the rest – but they did not come. Bilbo and the dwarves stayed above ground, not noticing the two leave. The dwarves got out their weapons, while Bilbo stood behind them shivering in fear. “There’s more coming!” Kili shouted face turned away from the company.

 

“Kili shoot them!” commanded Thorin, fighting off a warg as he did. “We’re surrounded” Fili yells, watching as the orcs came closer towards the company, closing their ranks. “Where are Alexa and Gandalf?” Kili asked the company, shooting down another warg. Dwalin looked around, true to his word, Alexa and the wizard was nowhere to be seen “He has abandoned us!” Dwalin shouts back, not willing to believe that Alexa had too. 

 

Hearing the bickering from inside the cave, Alexa and Gandalf looked at each other “You’ve got to be kidding me” Gandalf huffed in reply. Deciding enough is enough Alexa jumped –using the force of course – to get back up and out of the hole, Gandalf followed close behind “Over here you idiots!” she screamed. Gandalf joined her “This way you fools,” he yelled, heading back down the passage while Alexa stayed up, just in case.  

 

“Come on, move! Quickly, all of you! Go, Go, GO!” Thorin shouts, standing beside Alexa as each dwarf ran over to the boulder hiding the secret passage. “Nine, ten,” Gandalf counts below the surface, making sure everyone made it.  

 

“Kili! Run!” Thorin screamed at his nephew. Kili kept shooting _waste of arrows if you ask me_ Alexa thought as she watched “Come on Kili! We have to go!” she yelled. Finally, Kili turned around, running towards his uncle and the screaming woman. Alexa looked behind Kili for any dangers, her eyes caught an orc notching its own arrow _this is not our day_ \- “KILI DUCK!” she screamed, throwing her lightsaber precisely over Kili’s lowered head and towards the unexpecting orc.

 

Thorin gasped watching as the orc sliced in two, he looked at Alexa deadpanned “well how are you going to get it back?” Alexa looked at the dwarf, smirking she held her hand out towards the field. Within moments her weapon was back in her hands, deactivated. Thorin looked at her shocked “I-I want one” Alexa scoffed, watching as Kili ran past them in a blur “Please Thorin. You would cut your own limb off within seconds of holding it”

 

Before he could reply she was down the tunnel. Scoffing himself Thorin followed after the woman – but not before he imitated her voice “oh please Thorin, you would cut your own limb off within seconds of holding it” The company stifled their laughter as the dwarf came down, hearing every word. 

 

At that moment a familiar horn went off, Alexa smiled slightly to herself _I’m coming Ben_ Suddenly an orc fell into the passage, landing at Thorin’s feet. He poked it with his sword, still cautious. Realizing it was dead he turned it over “Elves” he muttered angerly, dropping the arrow from his hand.  

 

 

“I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?” Dwalin announced, asking the company. 

 

“Follow it, of course,” Bofur replied. 

 

“I think that would be wise” Gandalf agreed, smiling knowingly at Alexa, who followed the dwarf, eager to see her boy again. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Oooh, Rivendell next. The reaction to Ben will be interesting to write. I'm upping the innuendos and flirtations, because why the hell not?**

 


	8. Chapter Seven - In Kili's defence Elven men do look like woman from behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own none of the star wars characters which are mentioned nor the plot they all belong to George Lucas (obv) I own none of the hobbit characters or plot they all belong to Peter Jackson (film wise) and Tolkien. I do however own my own OC Alexa and Ben, and some details of the story.

**ALEXA'S POV**  

 

Alexa and the company walked along the pathway towards Rivendell. Alexa was so excited, she could barely hold herself back from running, though she was traveling with a group that had ‘I hate elves’ plastered on their foreheads – so she pretended otherwise. Shortly, they came to an opening, Alexa hung back not wanting to seem too enthused to the dwarves about coming to the elvish home. Gandalf looked on at the scene, Bilbo pushed past him to get a better look – he gasped, looking around he saw a river twisting round the elven structure built into the rock, he saw waterfalls pouring out from the city and into the river. 

 

 

 “The valley of Imraldis. In the common tongue, it’s known by another name” Gandalf said a smile on his lips. 

 

“Rivendell” Bilbo breathed in awe. Alexa watched on from beside Gandalf at the hobbit, smiling knowingly - for she had the same reaction as Bilbo all those years ago. 

 

“Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea” Gandalf informs the company, still smiling. 

 

 

Thorin glared at the wizard, coming back up the steps of the mountain pass “This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy” he sneered, a deep frown etched on his face. 

 

“You have no enemies here, Thorin Oaken-shield. The only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself” Gandalf scolded the dwarf.

 

“You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try and stop us” Thorin retaliated, ignoring the wizard’s words. Gandalf huffed at the dwarf’s stubbornness. 

 

“Of course, they will. But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which why you leave the talking to me” Gandalf says, having lost the smile on his face to an even deeper frown than Thorins. _Geez! you can smell the_ _testosterone_ _!_ Alexa thought, watching the two bicker - Eventually Thorin gave in, slumping his shoulders slightly he stepped aside so Gandalf could pass and therefore lead the company down to the elven city.  

 

 

Alexa walked at a slow pace – against her own will - behind Bofur and Bifur towards the city, she grew impatient, an urge to run into the city to find Ben overwhelmed her. Eventually, they came to the courtyard, she glanced up at the familiar elven warrior statues when a shocking thought came to her _oh shit! How do I tell the dwarves I've been living here for the past four years? Wait! I’ll just tell them the mayhem I've caused over the years. They won’t hate me, will they? Who am I kidding they obviously hate elves!_ She thought, peering around at the disgruntled company.   

 

Soon the eyes of the company are drawn to an elf gracefully making his way towards the company down a set of marble stairs. His straight brown hair waved about his narrow shoulders as he descended, he approached the company towering over those in his path. _Lindir_ _?_ “Mithrandir” Lindir greeted Gandalf, causing the wizard to turn around in order to face him “Ah, Lindir” Gandalf replied, passing his staff back and forth through both hands _Wow! Gandalf’s nervous! Never thought I'd see the day_ Alexa thought, coming out from behind the dwarves – some sending a worried glance towards her.  

 

“I must speak with Lord Elrond,” Gandalf said to Lindir in common – as the elf had been speaking in elfish previously - “My Lord Elrond is not here,” Lindir informed Gandalf, causing him to frown deeply “Not here? Where is he?” Gandalf asked warily. A horn sounded from behind the wizard, swiftly turning around on his feet he saw Elrond and his battalion gallop towards the company.

 

“Ifridî bekâr" Thorin commanded, this caused the dwarves to close ranks. They shoved Bilbo and Alexa behind them, closing them in a circular defense formation to protect them. Though it didn’t do much for Alexa, since she was taller than all of the dwarves her head stuck above the group awkwardly – though she was thankful she could see.  

 

Elrond and the rest of his group circled the dwarves on their horses _not making the situation any better_ Alexa thought, peering at the elven troops awkwardly as she did. “Gandalf” he called out “Lord Elrond” Gandalf replied, making his way over to his friend he spoke in elvish. Elrond hopped off his horse, closing the distance between him and the wizard, continuing to speak in Elvish. For what felt like an eternity, Alexa and the company watched on having no clue what the hell the two were on about

 

“Hey!” Alexa called out, gaining the attention of the elf and wizard “Unless you want to translate, speak common” the dwarves looked on shocked at Alexa, Thorin turned, whispering to Dwalin “I like this one” Dwalin nodded in agreement, still glaring at the elf.  Elrond looked towards Alexa, a flash of recognition went through his eyes, he smiled slightly, nodding. He turned back to Gandalf as if nothing happened, and begun talking once more – though this time in common. 

 

“Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders. Something or someone has drawn them near” Elrond continued, glancing at the company as he did “Ah, that may have been us” Gandalf admitted sheepishly. During their talk, the dwarves broke their circle formation as Thorin had stepped towards the elf. This drew the attention of Lord Elrond, who looked at Thorin knowingly “Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain” “I do not believe we have met” Thorin grunted in reply, Elrond looked on amused “You have your grandfather’s bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain” he told Thorin.

 

“Indeed, he made no mention of you” Thorin responded bluntly, not bothering to sugar coat it. Slightly fed up with the dwarf, he shifted back over to Gandalf, speaking in elfish once more. Alexa though wasn’t paying attention, she was too busy looking around for Ben. When she couldn’t find him, she reached out in the force with her mind, she called out to Ben “I’m here Ben! I’m back home with the company” she felt a rush of excitement flow into her suddenly - _he’s coming_ _._ She was brought out of her trance when shouting filled her ears. 

 

 

“What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?” Gloin shouted at the elf, infuriated.

 

“No, Master Gloin, he is offering you food” Gandalf informed the riled dwarf. Alexa watched on humorously as the dwarves came together in small groups, talking about the elf's offer. 

 

“Ah well, in that case, lead on” Gloin confirmed, hustling past his fellow dwarves to get to the food first.  

 

 

Alexa began to follow after when she heard a voice call out to her “Nice to see you are here in one-piece Alexa - he has missed you greatly” Peering over her shoulder, she confirmed it to be Elrond “Good to be back Lord Elrond, I have missed him too” she smiled slightly, sprinting off in the direction of the dwarves.  

 

 

“Try it just a mouth full,” Dori said, regarding a piece of lettuce.

 

“I don’t like green food” Ori replied, disgusted. 

 

Dwalin fisted his bowl full of greens “Where’s the meat?” he asked annoyed. 

 

“Have they got any chips?” Ori asked, looking around the room as he did.

 

 

“What took you so long?” Nori called from the table across the room, slowing her pace to a walk she strolled over to the table, sitting down next to Bofur, opposite Nori “Lord Elrond wanted to talk to me” she vaguely replied “And why’s that lass? Does he know you?” Bofur added, interested in why the elf lord wanted to talk to her “yes he does know me, he said he was glad I made it in one piece” The two dwarves looked at each other warily “And how does he know you?” they asked, waiting for her to continue. When she didn’t, Nori looked at her questioningly both eyebrows raised, sighing she gave in “Well for the past 4 years I have been living here” The chatter at the table stopped, all dwarves glanced at her having heard everything. Thorin scoffed at her, angry she had kept such information from them “is there anything else you haven’t told us?” he grunted from the head of the table, fists clenching. Alexa slouched in her chair, willing for it to swallow her whole “well-”  

 

 

 

—— Time skip: Rewind a few minutes ——  

 

 

 

**BEN'S POV**

 

I was busy playing with Estel when I heard it “I’m here Ben! I’m back home with the company” Excitement shot through me, she’s home she’s finally home! Calling out to Estel, I explain to him what I heard. He grinned at me “What are you waiting for? Go see her!” he yelled. I nodded, truly happy since she first left - I ran following the force to her _I can’t wait!_

 

Skidding to a stop, I come to the dining area, glancing around I see her and a bunch of dwarves sitting together at a table. I grin, running as fast as my feet could carry me “MUMMY!!!” I yelled, rushing towards her. 

 

 

—— Time skip: To present moment ——  

 

 

 **THIRD POV**  

 

“well-” 

 

“MUMMY!” Piping her head up, Alexa saw Ben running towards her with a massive grin on his face. She stood up quickly, knocking the seat backward, she ran around the table to him – they collided, arms wrapping around his body, she lifted him up and spun him around. Bringing him to her hip she papered his face with kisses, he giggled hands coming up to grasp at her face as she did. The company watched on at the two dumbfound, opening and closing their mouths in shock. After reuniting, Alexa brought Ben over to the dwarves on her hip smiling widely.

 

Thorin was the first to speak “w-what you-you didn’t tell us you were-you were with child!” he gasped out, shocked. Alexa laughed, taking her seat next to Bofur again “Well for starters you didn’t ask” That earned her a stern look from Thorin, an eyebrow raised in questioning “Second, he-he's not my child” a few sighs of relief came from the company _that’s weird_ “I rescued him when he was a babe from genocide” she added, serious once more.

 

Ben looked up at her questioningly; Alexa had told him very vague details about the Jedi purge as it still hurt her to talk about it, he hadn’t heard about the event until it was the night of the 4th anniversary – It wasn’t intentional, but she was drunk, pissed in fact, the details just flooded out, ever since he had never asked her about it again.  

 

Taking his eyes off of Alexa, Ben turned to look at the company, curiosity filling him “Hello there” he waved, “I am Ben” he grinned. Bofur looked at the boy with his own dimpled smile “Well hello Ben, I am Bofur” he said, bowing as much as he could while sitting “At your service” Alexa went around the table, introducing Ben to the dwarves “That one there with the tattoo’s - you see him” “Yeah!” Ben grinned, Alexa looked at Dwalin “That there is Dwalin, he’s Balin – the kind white bearded dwarfs' brother” Ben looked on at the dwarf in awe, he knew from the look of him that he was a proper warrior. Ben stretched his arm across the table towards Dwalin “Nice to meet you, Mr. Dwalin”.

 

Dwalin looked at his hand weirdly “He wants you to shake it” Alexa informed, grinning at Dwalin. Peering over at Alexa, Dwalin nodded, shaking Ben’s hand stiffly “Aye, nice to meet you too laddie” Continuing on Alexa went through each dwarf “This is Nori” said dwarf smiled mischievously, he ushered Ben closer “By any chance Ben, do you have abilities like Alexa?” Ben smiled slyly “Yes Mr. Nori, I shall show you later” Nori nodded at the boy, slapping him lightly on the back “see you then aye?” “Aye!” Alexa watched the interaction intrigued “Ya know” Bofur started, nudging Alexa “That ain’t gonna end well” Alexa hummed thoughtfully “Yeah probably” she adopted a mischievous grin of her own “But I really want to see how it ends” Bofur laughed heartily at that, nodding vigorously in agreement. 

 

“And this is the leader of the company, Thorin Oaken-shield” Alexa introduced. She watched proudly as Ben bowed lowly “Hello Mr. Thorin, pleasure to meet you” Thorin looked at the kid thoughtfully “How old are you, Ben?” he asked, Ben looked down at his feet for a moment, then back up, making eye contact with Thorin once more “four,  Mr. Thorin, sir” Thorin breathed out a laugh “Wow” He said, now looking at Alexa with a grin “He’s four and he has manners? Where were you when I was raising those two?!” Thorin stated, jesting at Fili and Kili “Oi!” they both yelled, which caused Thorin to stare at them knowingly, eyebrow raised.

 

The brothers pouted, knowing they were never _that_ polite, hell they still ain’t. Thorin crouched down to Ben’s height “So tell me young Ben” Thorin stared at the boy seriously “-do you like elves?” at that Ben stifled a laugh “They are okay” “-it’s fun to mess with them though” he added, looking at Thorin with a grin that reminded him of his own when he was a mere dwarfling “Oh” Thorin said “So, you have the same abilities to miss Alexa then” he said, casting a look at her as he did “Well no, uh I have a lot of training to do before I get that good” Ben replied, looking over at Alexa briefly – she was back at the table next to Bofur,  laughing with him and Nori about something.

 

“Ah, of course, you do young one,” Thorin said, bringing Ben’s attention back to their conversation, “So tell me, what is your relationship with miss Alexa?” Ben thought for a moment “Well she is like my mother, though professionally speaking I am her padawan learner” Thorin looked at the boy in confusion “Padawan learner? What is that?” he asked curiously, “Oh, it’s like an apprentice” Ben said. “Thorin, Lord Elrond wishes to speak with you” Gandalf called. Cringing slightly, Thorin stood, glancing down at Ben “Well, that’s my queue. nice meeting you Ben” he said, strolling towards the wizard and the elf, Thorin hummed lightly to himself _padawan learner, now that is new_  

 

 

 **—— while their talk was happening ——**  

 

 

“You know-” Alexa started, having calmed down from her talk with Nori and Bofur. She peered under her lashes at Dwalin “Ben seems to have taken a shine to you” Dwalin glanced at her awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck “Has he now? Can’t say I've noticed” she sighed _how stubborn can they get?_ “Don’t be like that Dwalin” Alexa said, body stretching across the table, she whispered “I can sense the smug seeping off you” She watched as his ears burned red, smirking “No I'm not” he muttered “You may fool others, but you can't-fool me Dwalin. I know your preening underneath” she said, moving back to her original position at the table.

 

Before he could think of a comeback, out of the corner of his eye, Dwalin noticed Kili winking at an Elf-maid strumming the harp. Forgetting about his conversation with Alexa he glared at the young dwarf. Alexa watched the exchange, knocking Bofur slightly – he looked at her expectantly, Alexa just grinned at him, gesturing to Kili, grinning himself he watched the scene unfold with rabid attention. Noticing Dwalin’s glare, Kili dropped his flirtatious smile “I can't say I fancy Elves myself, too thin. They're all high cheekbones and creamy skin” he defended, glancing at Bofur and Alexa, who just nodded thoughtfully along with him “Not enough facial hair for me” he finished.

 

Casting his eyes back at Dwalin once more, he motioned to an elf walking behind him “Although, that one there’s not bad” he said, watching the elf as they strolled along. Alexa stifled a giggle _that’s not an elf-maid!_ As if reading her thoughts, Dwalin stretched his head across the table slightly “That’s not an elf maid” Confirming his words, the elf turned around, revealing that he is indeed a male. Dwalin copied Kili’s wink from earlier, sending the entire table bursting with laughter “That’s funny” Kili muttered, “You swing for a different team but you still play ball, don't ya Kili boy?"  Alexa joked, making the older dwarves splutter, Bofur laughed along with Alexa at the young dwarf who just looked at them weirdly, not understanding what she said. 

 

 

 

 **So the dwarves, especially Thorin, Nori, and Bofur took a liking towards Ben yay! Though it seems Dwalin is Ben's favorite**   **\- said by Alexa (to be confirmed) Ben has met the entire company, including Bilbo - I just couldn't be bothered writing each introduction since Ben is only going to be involved in a few chapters when they are in Rivendell.** **If anyone had caught on, I have been using references to other fandoms. One such reference in this chapter was Teen Wolf. I shall continue this trend just cause I can. Have a good day!**  


	9. Chapter Eight - Singing, Dancing and naked dwarves. What a day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own none of the star wars characters which are mentioned nor the plot they all belong to George Lucas (obv) I own none of the hobbit characters or plot they all belong to Peter Jackson (film wise) and Tolkien. I do however own my own OC Alexa and Ben, and some details of the story.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm back! (Cheering in the distance) Sorry haven't updated in a while been busy with life (as usual) hope you enjoy

**THIRD POV**  

 

Seated further away from the company there sat Gandalf and Lord Elrond, whom were recently up until now, accompanied by the future dwarven king, Thorin. As Lord Elrond was previously examining the swords Thorin had found in the troll hoard. Now with Thorin gone back to the company, the two friends watched on, examining the unlikely group. 

 

 

“13 dwarves, Alexa, and a halfling? Strange traveling companions Gandalf” Elrond jest at the wizard. 

 

“These are the descendants of the house of Durin! The noble, decent folk” 

 

 

As Gandalf was finishing his sentence, the dwarf Nori was peering around for onlookers before sneakily shoving a salt shaker into his tunic. Unknown to this, Gandalf continued defending the dwarves. 

 

 

“And they are surprisingly cultured. They’ve got a deep love of the arts”   
 

Nori swiftly turned to the female elf behind him playing the harp with a look of distaste upon his face. 

 

“Change the tune why don’t you? I feel like I’m at a funeral” he rubbed at his ear as if he was in pain. At that, Oin, the groups medic piped up. 

 

“Did somebody die?” he asked, searching the room.  

 

 

Bofur looked around the company, evidently coming to a conclusion. Standing from his seat, he smiled down at Ben with a playful glint in his eye. 

 

 

“Alright lads there's only one thing for it” 

 

 

Climbing onto the table, Bofur outstretched an arm towards Gandalf and Lord Elrond and began to sing softly. 

 

 

“There’s annnnn” 

 

 

Turning back to the company, he crept along the table, all the while making a jig to go along with the song with a big ol’ grin plastered on his face.

  

 

 _“inn, a merry old inn_    
_beneath an old grey hill,_    
_And there they brew a beer so brown_    
_That the Man in the Moon himself came down_    
_One night to drink his fill.”_  

 

 

The dwarves surrounding him joined in on his merry song, singing, clapping and pounding the table and floors with rhythm.  

 

 

 _“_ _Oooooh_ _t_ _he ostler has a tipsy cat_    
_that plays a five-stringed fiddle;_    
_And up and down he runs his bow,_    
_Now squeaking high, now purring low,_    
_Now sawing in the middle._ _”_  

 

 

Feeling a tug at her sleeve, Alexa looked down at the cause. Ben. He had the biggest smile on his face, which in turn caused her lips to turn up into a smile. Following his pointing finger, Alexa caught sight of the disgusted looks on the surrounding elves, especially the one who was previously playing the harp. Alexa laughed at the sight - which usually got her into trouble, however, since the dwarves were making such a ruckus, her laughter was drowned out. Alexa smiled down at Ben who was now pounding his fists on the table with the rest of the dwarves. 

 

 

 _“_ _So_ _the cat on his fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle,_    
_a jig that would wake the dead:_    
_He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune,_    
_While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon:_    
_'It's after three!' he said._ _”_  

 

  
Alexa grinned widely at the scene before her, Kili had consciously started a food fight which caused the entire company to - in a fit of passion and ecstasy throw the greeny food enthusiastically at Bofur as he drew the song to an end. Kili, however, didn’t, opting to throw his across the room, which – to the amusement of Alexa hit the statue right next to a queasy looking Lindir. 

 

 

 **———— Time Skip: An hour later** **————**  

 

 

“Alexa, Lass where ar’ ya and Benny boy going?”  

 

“Well Bofur, me and Benny boy are going to do some meditation” she quipped back with a smile. 

 

“Ah, ya go do that er lass” Bofur called, quickly turning his attention to Ben “good luck ol’ boy,” he said, winking at him with a smile. 

 

 

 **———— Time skip: 5 minutes later————**  

 

 

“Now Ben” Alexa spoke quietly “time to meditate” the young boy looked at her as if she had grown a second head. 

 

 “I’m sorry master, what? Meditate? I thought you were joking when you said that to Mr. Bofur!” he moaned.

 

“Yes Padawan, meditate” Alexa quipped back, laughing slightly at the look on his face. 

 

“But I can’t! I’ve been trying ever since you’ve left, I-I just can’t think of nothing! I don’t know how you do it” Ben whined, looking at the ground in defeat, he tried to hold in his tears.  

 

 

Opening her eyes, she looked at Ben in understanding “Come then, try. Copy my movements now”  

 

Peering from under his lashes he does as she says. Ben sat down on the cropped grass and straightened his back, crossing his legs and placing his hands on his lap - he sighed.  

 

 

“Now what?” 

 

 

Alexa smiled wistfully at her young Padawan 

 

 

“Now close your eyes” 

 

 

Alexa looked on as he closed his eyes. She watched as his hands curled into fists and his face turned in frustration. “Feel the earth around you, Ben, feel the dirt in the ground, the worms wiggling about. Smell the air around you, the flowers, the dew and picture it, in your mind and reach out” 

 

A smile broke out on the boy's face “I-I can see it! I’m doing it”  

 

 

“Great work Ben! Now, focus. Some Jedi have the ability to see into the future, to predict what could come to pass” 

 

“Like you?” Ben asked 

 

“Yes Ben, like me” Alexa replied, she peered down at the ground, exhaling softly. She watched as Ben seemed to go into a state of calmness as he got absorbed in the meditation. Alexa watched on, proud of her padawan, then she too closed her eyes and begun to meditate. 

 

 

\-------- 

 

 _“Alexa, wake up, Alexa…. Alexa” he shook her lightly, smiling at the sleeping girl_  

 

 _“Hmmm?” Alexa yawned, rubbing at her eyes with her tiny fists_  

 

 _“Time to get up Alexa” he whispered, patting her arm gently. He watched as the young girl began to open her eyes. As she did, he waved his hand, the curtains opening with his action._  

 

 _“Come now young one” he murmured, strolling around the room to pick up her discarded robes._  

 

 _“Where are we going master?” she asked groggily, flicking her auburn strands out of her vision._  

 

 _“We are going to the archives. I spoke with Master Yoda and he agrees that you are ready for your first mission” he whispered back._ _L_ _ips_ _twitching upwards_ _in_ _to_ _a grin_ _as he saw the girls face light up_  

 

 _“A mission? Really? I-I can’t believe it! Oh, thank you so much master!” she gushed, wrapping her small arms around her master's neck in excitement._  

 

 _“Yes, now come my Padawan, you must get changed”_  

 

 _“Yes master”_  

 

\----------------------------------- 

 

 _Alexa stared at her friend, who was attempting to stifle his laughter “Oh, shut up” she snarled_  

 

 _“I didn’t say anything” he fired back, a smirk on his lips_  

 

 _“You didn’t have to you little-”_  

 

 _“Ahem” Jumping, Alexa whipped her head towards the noise_  

 

 _“Master!” she shrieked. Quickly she covered her face with her robes, rubbing at it harshly_  

 

 _“Alexa, what is that?”_  

 

 _“What is what master?” she asked with an innocent tint in her voice, still rubbing at her face_  

 

 _“That,” he said pointing at her covered face “On your face”_  

 

 _“Oh, that? That’s uh - that’s, nothing”_  

 

 _He sighed. Lightly grasping her cloak, his hand pulled the fabric away, her face came into view. Looking at the black marks adorning her face he turned his attention to the grinning man standing next to her “What have you done now Kenobi?”_  

 

_Said man, raised his hands in defense “I haven’t done anything Master Mundi, I swear – she-she oh my” at that the man burst into laughter promoting Alexa to playfully swat him._

 

 _“Master” Ki-Adi-Mundi turned his attention back to Alexa “I was attempting to show Obi that trick you always did when I was a child... It uh-it backfired” she looked down at her feet, humiliated._  

 

 _Her master grinned,_ _staring at her knowingly_ _“Ha! I can see that my young Padawan, I suppose we should get you cleaned up – and get Knight Kenobi back later” he said, whispering the last part to her so said Knight wouldn’t hear._  

 

 _“I look forward to it master,” she said, grinning mischievously at Obi-Wan as they walked away. He gulped audibly._  

 

 _“Oh, that one’s going to be the death of me”_  

 

\----------------------------------- 

 

 _“Are you sure about this?” the young man asked._  

 

 _“Yes! I’ve done this plenty of times” she assured, looking down at the ropes in her grasp._  

 

 _“Though most of them didn’t turn out so good” she whispered._  

 

 _“WHAT?! NO! I WANT OFF” he yelled at her, making fast movements to unravel the ropes wrapped around him._  

 

 _“Too late now Anakin” she shouted back._  

 

 _And they were off. Speeding along, rapidly turning sharp corners all the while jostling fellow Jedi out of the way._  

 

 _“Look out!”_  

 

 _“’_ _Scuse_ _us” they called._  

 

 _Alexa and Anakin were racing downstairs and across corridors, using the force to carry them and their makeshift sled._  

 

 

 _-elsewhere-_  

 

 

 _Two cloaked figures were walking around the familiar corridors of the Jedi Temple._  

 

 _“So, Master Mundi, I hear you are thinking about putting Alexa through the trials?”  one asked._  

 

 _“Yes, Master Kenobi, I do believe she is ready for the trials” Mundi replied,_ _lips curving slightly at the thought._  

 

 _“I think she-”_  

 

 _Distant shouting interrupted their talk_  

 

 _“What in the blazes” Obi-Wan muttered_  

 

 _The two looked at each other confused, both hearing the unknown ruckus coming closer to_ _wards them_  

 

 _“Woo-_ _hoo! Didn’t I tell you this would be fun Ani?” Alexa cheered, peering over at the grinning man next to her._  

 

 _“Yeah! definitely, Alexa, this is- oh crap”_  

 

 _“What?” Alexa asked, staring at Anakin confused. He merely looked straight ahead, his face turning whiter by the second._  

 

 _“ALEXA!” “ANAKIN!”_  

 

 

 _Well shit_  

 

\----------------------------------- 

 

“Master?”  

 

“Huh? What?”  

 

Soft hands roamed her cheeks, brushing her tears away.

 

“Are you okay?”  

 

Alexa opened her eyes, coming face to face with Ben.

 

“Yes Ben, I'm fine. I just-” she peered into his baby blue eyes, the eyes that reminded her so much of her old friend. 

 

“Meditating just brought up a few old memories that’s all” She grasped his little hands and held them in her much larger ones. 

 

“Now,” she said, a smile returning to her face.

 

“I think that’s enough for today, how about you go and play with Estel ay?”  

 

Ben’s face lit up, a grin of his own on his face, Alexa watched as Ben ran off back towards the city to find his friend. 

 

 

 **———— Time skip:** **15** **minutes later————**  

 

 

**ALEXA'S POV**

 

As she was walking back to the city, Alexa thought back to her meditation session with Ben. It had been ages since she had mediated last, as she had been afraid of what she might see. Thankfully all the memories were of happier times, before the dark times, before the purge. Alexa scowled slightly at the thought, all of her happiness gone. All because of- 

 

 

“OI! Watch it, Nori!” Kili yelled.

 

“Or what aye? What are you going to do about it?” Nori hollered back, a sly smirk on his face.  

 

 

The sounds of loud splashing followed by shouting came from one of the openings near Alexa, which unintentionally broke her from her current thought. Brisk-fully she walked down the corridor to find out what was going on. As the shouting soon erupted into laughter, Alexa felt her curiosity peak, quickly dashing around the corner Alexa came face to face with a company of naked dwarves. _Ooo_ _Elrond's_ _gonna_ _be pissed!_ She thought, laughing under her breath as she watched her companion's roughhouse in the elvish fountain. As if Elrond had read her mind, he along with Lindir walked around the corner, also getting an eyeful of the dwarves. 

 

Turning towards the two elves, Alexa raised both of her hands in innocence “I swear, I had no part in this” Elrond nodded slightly, while Lindir just stood there, cheeks red with a horrified look on his face. Stifling a laugh, Alexa managed to get out a quick “I’ll talk to them” before fast walking off in the directions of said dwarves. Unable to hold it in any longer she succumbed, her laughter joyful as it was received her two heated glares at the back of her head, uncaring she paid it no mind and continued laughing  _oh the look on his face was priceless!_  

 

Coming to the edge of the fountain, it seemed none of the dwarves had noticed her presence. Quickly sneaking a last quick peek _because why not?_ she glanced around the dwarves, she came to the realization that their group was missing three members of the company. Coughing lightly, she managed to catch Ori’s attention. Said dwarf instantly covered his groin and made a rather high pitched squeak, therefore catching a nearby Bofur’s attention. Unlike Ori, Bofur strutted over to Alexa with confidence, flexing where he could. This, in turn, caused Alexa to laugh, promoting a dimpled grin from Bofur. 

 

“Would you care to join us lass? The waters cool” 

  

Upon addressing her, the rest of the dwarves realized they had an audience. Loud shouts and grunts of protest and embarrassment rang out, the ruckus only further encouraged Alexa to continue looking. Giggling quietly to herself, she looked around the fountain of shocked dwarves, many now coming to their senses. She caught the eye of red-faced Dwalin standing tall in all his glory, smirking she not at all subtly gazed over his _very_ muscular body.  

 

 _Damn,_ _he is shredded! It really wasn’t the tunics that made his body that big_  

 

At seeing her wandering gaze, said dwarf blushed even redder, starting from the tips of his ears and moving quickly to his neck and cheeks. Finally coming to his senses, Dwalin covered his groin with his tattooed hands. Smirking slightly at said dwarf, Alexa winked subtly at him making his face redder than any apple she had ever seen. Still keeping eye contact with Dwalin, she replied to Bofur’s last query. 

 

“Oh no need, I'm already wet” At that, the dwarves burst out laughing, the awkwardness of the previous moment forgotten. Now full of confidence; Fili, Kili, Bofur, and Nori began acting like peacocks, flexing their bodies and strutting their way towards her with large grins on their faces. 

 

“So, lass… We light your forge aye?” Nori quipped, noises of agreement sounded from the three beside him. Keeping up the act, she sauntered towards them and opened her mouth “Whatcha gonna do about, aye?” she egged on with a grin of her own. The dwarves grins only grew wider at hearing her response, “Well lass” Bofur begins “I can help you with that” he flirts, holding a hand out for her. Before she could respond with a flirtatious comment of her own, Nori piped up “What do you mean you?” he accused, eyebrows furrowed as he stared at Bofur. “Yeah! What do you mean just you?” Kili and Fili interjected. Scratching his neck with his hand softly, Bofur grimaced slightly “Well er-”  

 

Alexa watched with a small smile on her face as a fight broke out between the four dwarves. It seemed the four were proving to be a good show for the rest of the company, glancing around she could already see a few of them betting over who was going to come out the victor. Seeing as there was no clear winner as of yet, Alexa decided to also enjoy the water of the fountain. Moving further along the rim of the fountain she found just the spot to sit and watch the ‘fight’ - which was now looking more like a typical catfight, with Kili and Fili finally turning on each other and swatting the other with their hands, necks outstretched away to avoid getting hit.

 

Sitting firmly on the rim of the fountain, she unstrapped her boots and rolled up her pant legs just over the knee, dipping her feet into the cool water, she let out a sigh of content. Leaning back, she squinted slightly at the water, wiggling her feet around she thought about what she saw.  _And to think, I've been traveling all this time with a load of eye candy!_  

 

Turning her attention back over to the lads, she watched as the fight soon diminished, the four dwarves now sat on the base of the fountain, turning their heads back and forth in confusion, wondering where Alexa had gone to. A deep chuckle sounded next to her, effectively taking her attention from the frantic looking dwarves. Turning her head towards the noise she saw none other than Thorin Oaken-shield.  

 

 

“Thorin” She addressed, taking her eyes back to the water. He hummed in reply, sitting down heavily next to her.  

 

“I hear you are causing quite a ruckus,” he said, his deep voice sending a shiver down her spine _Damn these dwarves! I’m going to need WAY_ _more pants if they keep this up_  

 

“In my defense, I was just going along with it!” she defended, her hands clenching and unclenching at her sides, attempting to calm down ;). At hearing her response, a laugh burst from Thorin’s lips, rocking his whole body “I’m not accusing you, Alexa, aha. I-I- ahh the company needed this” he managed to get out, chuckling along the way.  

 

 

“The-the company needed this?” she asked softly, peering over at the chuckling dwarf “Yes, they needed a good laugh” he replied, patting her on the back with a large meaty hand. “However,” he continued, now sober from laughing “we must talk about what you saw” Alexa looked at him flabbergasted “what I saw?” she asked, a confused look on her face.

 

Thorin sighed deeply, running his hand down his face “About-” he started softly “About your nightmares” He watched as her face fell in understanding, he took that as a sign to continue on “A month ago you told me... that you had lost people. Your family...your friends-” Alexa looked down at her hands, the memories of the past bubbling up “I have been told you wake up multiple times in the night, sweating and panting as if you had run from an entire army of wargs!” he sighed deeply “I see it too, on your face when we are riding, you’re tired. You don’t need to tell me now, but this cannot go on, I need you at full strength every day, ready to fight if and when we are attacked but you can’t do that if you don’t sleep” he finished, breathing deeply.

 

Alexa was still staring at her lap, he was right she couldn’t defend the company if she was sleep deprived, _speaking of_ _who told him_ _?_ She hadn’t noticed anyone awake when she woke, well other than the one on watch but they were always looking in the opposite direction  _question for later_ she thought. Finally, she lifted her head, making eye contact with Thorin she attempted to hold her tears back, she could not look weak, not in front of him. Thorin watched Alexa with a sad look of on his face, grasping her arm lightly he stood, pulling her up with him.

 

Wrapping his arms around her, he felt her tears begin to soak through his tunic, though he did not mind. Pulling back slightly, he looked into her greeny-grey eyes now red from crying. Alexa shuffled back, releasing Thorin from her hold and begun rubbing at her eyes with her sleeves. Exhaling softly, Thorin nodded once at Alexa in farewell, then went off to tell Balin about Gandalf’s plan to show the map to the elven lord, Elrond. 

 

 

 **DWALIN'S**   **POV (Back in time a few minutes)**  

 

“OI! Watch it, Nori!” Kili yelled  

 

 _This’ll be_ _interestin_ _’_ he thought to himself, watching the scene unfold     

 

“Or what aye? What are you going to do about it?” Nori hollered back, a sly smirk on his face.  

 

Shifting slightly in the water, Dwalin turned to get a good seat for the upcoming fight. _Stop with the niceties, fight!_ And the fight commenced if you could call it that. Dwalin huffed in annoyance _lads don’t even know what a fight is_ he thought as he watched the two splash each other, both laughing more than anything. A cough interrupted his thought, peering over at the noise he froze. _What is she_ _doin_ _’ here?_

 

He watched as Bofur strutted towards her, he grunted lowly, glaring at the back of the dwarf's head _Oh no ye don’t._ He observed as Bofur started to flirt with the young woman, his brawny fists clenched together in anger _how dare he?_ He found himself thinking _wait what?_ Looking down at his tightly clenched fists, he looked back at Alexa in confusion _Why am I actin’ like tis? I_ _ain’t_ _no young_ _dwarfling_ _!_ Releasing his clenched fists, he stood. Bad timing on his part – though he realized too late.

 

Feeling eyes on him he looked up, instantly making eye contact with Alexa. He stood there frozen in place, as the tips of his ears begun reddening. _Do something ye idiot_ He watched as her eyes, traveled across his body and finally down to his groin _his groin!_

 

 

“Oh, Durin”

 

 

Both hands reacted quick, covering his groin. Peering back up he noticed the impressed look on her face, he felt himself going red _out of all the bloody people in this damn-_ he paused as he saw her wink, his mind went numb _did she just?_ He felt his blush deepen in his cheeks making him look down slightly in embarrassment, though he continued to keep eye-contact. What he heard next only made it worse. 

 

 

“Oh no need, I'm already wet” 

 

 

Laughter erupted around the company, Dwalin however just stood there shocked _did she just?_ _Oh, that one’s going to be the death of me_ _._ Dwalin continued to stand in the fountain watching as some of the lads advanced jokingly on Alexa, not wanting to watch any longer he got out of the fountain and got dressed, deciding to go looking for Thorin, he had to tell him something anyways. 

 


	10. Chapter Nine - Map reading, Jedi tricks and a sad back story. Damn thats a shit ton of drama!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own none of the star wars characters which are mentioned nor the plot they all belong to George Lucas (obv) I own none of the hobbit characters or plot they all belong to Peter Jackson (film wise) and Tolkien. I do however own my own OC Alexa and Ben, and some details of the story.
> 
> Well this is the longest chapter I've done yet. Hope ya enjoy!

**THIRD POV**  

 

That very night, five figures stood in a secluded area in the elven city. Among them stood two dwarfs, one elven lord, one wizard and a halfling. From an onlooker's perspective, they would think the unlikely group were up to no good, however, this was Rivendell, nothing of the sort ever occurred, so they gave them the benefit of the doubt.  

 

The two dwarf’s stances were incredibly tense and for good reason. Gandalf had once again backed them into a corner. One the one hand they could hand over the sacred map of their homeland to the elven lord. As a result, they would get the translation of the hidden text however, an **ELF** of all creatures would have to see their treasured map. On the other hand, they could not hand over the map to the elf - Risking never finding the secret inscription of the whereabout of the hidden dwarven door. However, dwarfs are known for their stubbornness, Thorin being one of the worst.  

 

 

“Our business is no concern of elves” Thorin stubbornly stated, causing Gandalf to roll his eyes at the dwarf. 

 

“For goodness sake Thorin, show him the map,” Gandalf says, attempting not to give into his sudden desire to hit the stubborn dwarf over the head repeatedly with his staff. 

 

“It is the legacy of my people; it is mine to protect, as are its secrets” Thorin replied holding his ground against Gandalf. 

 

 

“Save me from the stubbornness of dwarves! Your pride will be your downfall. You stand here in the presence of one of the few in Middle Earth who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond!” Gandalf commanded, losing his composure for a brief moment. Thorin pondered on the thought, wondering, assessing his next actions. Deciding not to walk blindly into things, Thorin reached into his tunic and grasped the parchment, stepping forward. Seeing this Balin held out an arm in front of his king in an attempt to talk sense into him. 

 

 

“Thorin no!” Balin interjected, not wanting their secrets shown to an elf of all things. Slowly but firmly Thorin pushed Balin’s arm out of the way, effectively silencing him and began walking _very reluctantly_ in the direction of Lord Elrond, handing the parchment over to said elf. He watched as the elven lord opened the map to examine its contents. 

 

“Erebor,” Elrond says, staring at Thorin in curiously. The dwarf stared right back, not saying a word.  

 

“What is your interest in this map?” Elrond asked, looking down at Thorin. Said dwarf exhaled softly and opened his mouth to say something, though Gandalf bet him to it.  

 

“It’s mainly academic, as you known this sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden text.” The wizard answered, peering at Thorin once Elrond had turned his back. Thorin looked at Gandalf, nodding slightly in understanding, thankful for his input.  

 

“You still read ancient dwarvish do you not?” Gandalf asked, watching as Elrond held the map up in the moon light. In response, Elrond mutters something softly. 

 

“Moon ruins?” Gandalf muttered under his breath, a small frown on his face. 

 

“Of course. An easy thing to miss” he said, glancing back at Bilbo with a small smile.  

 

“Well, in this case, that is true; moon ruins can only be read by the light of a moon of the same shape and season as the day on which they were written” Elrond informed to the group, turning back towards them as he did. Thorin stared at the elf in question. 

 

“Can you read them?” Thorin asked, his patience beginning to wear thin.  

 

 

——————— Elsewhere in Rivendell ———————————  

 

 

Eleven dwarfs and a Jedi sat around a fire on one of the many elven balconies, the only light being the small fire in the center of the group. They had managed to find food in the elven city which was not green in any way, which pleased the group greatly. They also had the idea of burning the elven furniture to make a fire, much to the amusement of Alexa.  

 

“Bombur” Bofur called, gaining the dwarf's attention instantly. He chucked the sausage to Bombur, watching in anticipation. Alexa watched as Bombur caught the sausage with his meaty hand, no later than 3 seconds the table broke sending Bombur crashing to the floor - causing the group to erupt into hearty laughter. Alexa clutched her stomach, rocking back and forth – Bofur, in a similar position to her grinned boyishly at Alexa, who managed to get out a “ooh that was fucking awesome!” before once more laughing uncontrollably.  

 

 

 **———————** Back to Map Reading —————————  

 

 

“These ruins were written on a Midsummers Eve by the light of a crescent moon, nearly two hundred years ago. It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you, Thorin Oaken-shield. The same moon shines upon us tonight.” Elrond spoke, the moon shined upon them as if it had heard the elf. White light shined on the map revealing the hidden ruins, taking his time Elrond translated the ancient dwarf inscription.  

 

 

“Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks and the setting sun with the last light of Durin’s Day will shine upon the keyhole.” Elrond translated. 

 

“Durin’s day?” Bilbo asked, a puzzled look on his face.  

 

“It is the start of the dwarves’ new year when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together” Gandalf replied, answering the hobbit’s query. 

 

“This is ill news. Summer is passing. Durin’s Day will soon be upon us” Thorin said, his hand stroking his beard slightly in thought.  

 

“We still have time” Balin interjected, his voice full of hope.  

 

“Time? For what?” Bilbo remarked, confused where the conversation was heading. 

 

“To find the entrance. We have to be standing at exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then, and only then can the door be opened” Balin uttered, revealing the truth of their journey. 

 

“So, this is your purpose, to enter the mountain” Elrond confirmed, staring back and forth at the two dwarves warily. 

 

“What of it?” Thorin replied lowly, his body stiffly turning to face the curious elf. 

 

“There are some who would not deem it wise” Elrond warned, staring down at Thorin sternly.  

 

“What do you mean?” Gandalf piped up, looking awfully concerned. 

 

“You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle-Earth" Elrond admitted, walking back down the long corridors of his elven kingdom, leaving the small group dwelling on in thought. 

 

 

 **———————————** Elsewhere in Rivendell ———————————  

 

 

“Hold-hold up! So, yer-yer tellin’ me” Nori mumbled, on the verge of blacking out. 

 

“You can-you can create zip-zap like ol’ Mahal?" he managed to get out, pointing at the sky then turning back to Alexa, disbelief clear in his eyes.  

 

“Yes Nori, I can create zip-zap, as you call it” Alexa chuckles, watching as the drunk dwarf sloppily gestured his hand at her as if saying ‘prove it’. Alexa smiled at the challenge accepting gladly, she placed her hands on the ground in an effort to stand. However, before she could Nori pressed down on her legs, stopping her from standing. Confused Alexa looked at the dwarf who had turned back to the rest of the company and opened his mouth to speak. 

 

 He spoke loudly, causing many of the wasted dwarves to cover their ears “OVER HERE EN-” *hiccup* “DA LASS IS ER, DOIN’ ER-” he mumbled off, losing his train of thought.  

 

 

“I’m going to do a wee trick” Alexa confirmed, laughing as the dwarf tried and failed to get out a full sentence.  

 

 

Alexa now had a group of drunk dwarves sat cross legged, watching her with rapid attention. Once again, she planted her hands on the ground. Now without anyone stopping her, she pushed herself off the ground and stood shakily on her feet - as she too had a lot to drink. Holding her hands out in front of her, Alexa closed her eyes, focusing on the energy surrounding her. Opening her eyes, Alexa smirked as she saw the green sparks begin to form.

 

The dwarves watched in anticipation as a green light begun to form in their companions' hands. Thrusting out both her hands towards a nearby chair, several bolts of lightning shot from her hands, exploding the chair. Sparks shot all over the room, splinters went flying and smoke filled the space where the chair once stood. Frantic shouts erupted from the dwarves at seeing the lightning, as the smoke cleared Alexa watched as they all blinked rapidly before Bofur stood unsteadily to his feet. 

 

“THA WAS AMAZIN’ LASS!” He shouted, promoting the rest of the dwarves to snap out of their previous shock and began cheering. They poured more wine into their tankards, filling them to the brim and handing them out to celebrate. What Alexa had no idea, but she soon was informed as a very drunk Bofur declared “ALRIGHT, NOW WE ER DRIN’ TE ALEXA FORE HER – FORE HER EH HELP-HELPIN' US ER DWARVES TO EH GO RECLAIM-RECLAIM OUR-” *hiccup* “-HO-HOME" he slurred, stumbling about the room before falling on top of a passed-out Nori. 

 

“Aye! To Alexa” They cheered, slamming their tankards together before bringing them up to their chapped lips. It was silent for the dwarves were chugging their beverage as quick as they could. Soon Gloin was declared the winner, though Ori – surprisingly had the loudest burp. 

 

 

——————— Time Skip: Several hours (Before dawn) ——————— 

 

 

 _How dare he say I will fall to the sickness! I am not my grandfather! And that hobbit, he too-_  

 

 _Ompft_ _!_  

 

 

“Heeey Thoooorin” Alexa slurred, staggering all over the place, somehow managing to grasp onto his thick arms with both hands. 

 

“Alexa? Are you drunk?” Thorin grunted, his internal rant forgotten – temporarily. Alexa exhaled deeply, trying to get ahold of her surroundings. 

 

 

“You-you know” she stuttered, ignoring Thorin’s question making the latter let out a deep chuckle. Thorin led Alexa over to a lone chair, which was right next to a large burnt spot on the ground surrounded by several splinters. _that’s weird_ Thorin thought. Sitting in the chair Thorin had led her to, Alexa continued – this time without stuttering or slurring...much. 

 

 

“You- you know there was once many of us”  

 

 

Thorin looked at her confused, causing Alexa to sigh as if she was stating the obvious. 

 

 

“The Jedi!” Alexa sassed, the answer promoting a soft ‘oh’ to come from Thorin. 

 

“No Alexa, I-I did not know. Who were the Jedi?” He asked cautiously, making Alexa exhale heavily.  

 

“You don’t have t-” Thorin started. 

 

“No! I need-I need to get this out... I need to tell you guys” she motioned to himself and the seemingly sleeping company with a flick of her head. Thorin nodded in response, observing as Alexa eyes fluttered closed momentarily - obviously mentally preparing for the story, she was about to tell.  

 

“The Jedi are...were the bringers of peace and-and democracy to the galaxy. However, there were dark wielders... the Sith - who sought power and dominion over the galaxy. The Jedi used the li-light side of the force, while the-the Sith used the dark side.” Alexa replied, momentarily sobered by the topic. Thorin stayed silent, not wanting to force it out of her. 

 

“The Jedi aspired to attain a state of inner tranquility through calmness and meditation while avoiding emotions affiliated with the dark side of the force; such as anger and hatred. Which is one of the reasons we had the Jedi code; one of the codes was to have no attachments, as having a connection with something... or someone could promote dark emotions to come forth.”  

 

 

Alexa sighed deeply, her eyes glossy, tears running down her cheeks. Thorin leaned forward, gently wiping them away with a callused thumb. He nodded, encouraging her to continue.  

 

 

“In your story, you and your people were attacked by orcs and a dragon” Thorin nodded sadly with her words. 

 

“We-we were betrayed by one of our own. An...” _sigh “_ Anakin Skywalker... He was-he was like a-a brother to me.”  

 

 

Alexa let out a chocked sob, promoting Thorin to rub her back gently. A look of shock passing over his features before a small frown etched on his face. 

 

 

“He was supposed... he was meant to be the ‘chosen one’ the-the one who would destroy the sith, an-and bring balance to the force, but he-he didn’t. He joined the sith, and with the Jedi’s own clone troopers initiated an attack upon the Jedi. He was no longer the man I once knew… At the time I was looking after a handful of younglings. After seeing the clones and a cloaked figure kill our own, I sent them to the council chamber. I thought they would be safe. I watched as the cloaked figure stalked through the temple towards the council chamber, I stood between them. Only then I saw his face, I couldn’t believe it _my friend, my brother_. He asked me to join him, but I couldn’t. I-I tried to stop him... but he was too powerful, he sent my lightsaber across the room and started chocking me with the force. I thought he was going to kill me, he probably would of, when a cry sounded from council chambers, he flung me across the room. I was struggling to breathe as I watched him stalk towards the chambers. I-I can still hear the screams every time I close my eyes. I tried to move, to run, to save them... My body wasn’t responding, black spots clouded my vision and I collapsed. When I woke up Anakin and the clones were gone, and-and there were bodies lying everywhere. After picking up my lightsaber, I headed towards the council chambers, all the younglings... Dead. I fell to my knees, I couldn’t save them - I cried so hard, I couldn’t handle seeing their lifeless bodies. I was about to leave when I heard a cry, I have never moved so fast. Hidden near the back of the chamber, under discarded robes was a baby. It couldn’t have been more than 3 months old, I held it in my arms and rocked, trying to sooth the babe. I don’t remember much after that. All I remember is waking up in a forest, that is-that is whe-where Gandalf....where Gandalf found me” 

 

 

Alexa chocked on a sob, her body shaking, she cried – loud. Thorin hesitantly lifted her from the stool, wrapping her in his arms. He rocked her back and forth, his soothing words falling on deaf ears as she sobbed. Over her shoulder, Thorin stared at the shocked looks on the companies faces. He nodded at the sad look on Balin’s face – they all having heard everything.  

 

Soon the cries ceased, as Thorin peered down he realized Alexa had fallen asleep in his arms, passed out from the alcohol or of exhaustion he did not know. Knowing he should get her to a proper bed, he made to stand – but he couldn’t. His legs gone numb from staying hunched up in the same position for too long. Motioning Balin over, he quickly explained the situation to the dwarf, who in return nodded. He padded along towards one of the more sober dwarves; capable of taking the sleeping Alexa back to her chambers. 

 

 

“Up laddie, we need ya to take Alexa back to her chambers” Balin whispered, nudging the dwarf with his foot lightly. Said dwarf stood rather steadily - considering he had been drinking all night it was an impressive feat. 

 

“Aye,” he grunted, walking as quietly to his King as he could without waking the sleeping woman.   

 

 

Getting down on bended knee, with outstretched arms he reached for Alexa. Thorin slowly extended his arms, lifting her body towards the awaiting arms, he gently placed her in the dwarf’s embrace - as not to wake her. Standing tall, the dwarf secured his arms around Alexa’s form, holding her firmly. As he was coming up to her chambers, Alexa curled into his chest grasping his tunic in her fists. At that, the dwarf’s heart softened, a fond smile gracing his lips.

 

Knocking as gently as he could, he stared at the sleeping woman with a tender look – which diminished as soon as the door opened. Placing her softly in her bed, he reluctantly unwrapped his arms from around her form. Sighing to himself, the dwarf took her small hands in his own calloused ones and carefully removed them from his tunic; he stayed long enough to properly tuck her into bed. Brushing the auburn strands from her face, he exhaled softly, silently vowing to protect her from any and all harm – as it had pained him deeply to watch her cry like that, knowing he couldn’t stop her pain.   

 

Ben watched the scene unfold, a mix of emotions on his face. He had known she had gotten drunk, he could smell it, the strong scent engulfing his senses. He didn’t even have to look at the dwarf’s face to realize she had told them about her past, as he too had heard the sobbing. He had gone to find her and take her back to their chambers, when he came across the leader Thorin holding her in his arms, comforting her.

 

Though he had only just met the dwarfs, he knew Alexa would not just tell anyone about her past, so giving them the benefit of the doubt he left. He observed briefly as the dwarf stroked her hair to the side, a heartwarming look coming over his features. Ben decided then and there to retire to his own bed, feeling bad for watching such a _private_ moment.  

 

 

———— Elsewhere ————

 

 

The remaining company watched on teary eyed as Alexa was carried away to her chambers - though drunk, they had managed to hear almost all of Alexa’s sad tale.  

 

 

“Poor Alexa, she didn’t deserve it” Ori sniffed, curling into his brother Dori for comfort.  

 

“Aye, she truly has suffered” Thorin whispered, his heart going off to the unconscious lass. The rest of the dwarfs expressed their sadness, all going to their respected Kin to grieve for their lass's painful past. All promising to protect her from that day forth – though they all consciously had previously, the new knowledge only further encouraged them.  

 

They grieved for some time, before the dwarf who had carried their lass away returned, Thorin spoke up effectively ending the sad scene, and revealed what had gone down at the map reading. 

 

“Now” Thorin begins in a deep serious tone 

 

“We only have a few hours till we must leave this place” Thorin informed the company 

 

“So, get as much rest as you can, we leave at dawn” At that, the company lay in their bedrolls for some shut-eye, all thinking of Alexa’s scarred past. 

 

 

——— Time Skip: Next day ———  

 

 

 _They are coming, they are coming._  

 

 _Alexa watched the scene, not able to do anything_  

 

 _A long deep horn sounded, orcs, trolls and everything foul ran forth from massive holes in the earth. Man, dwarf and elf rallying together to fight for their lives - many fell, blood painted the soil beneath their very feet as they fought on, for their king._  

 

 _Two dwarfs and a hobbit stood in the mist on a great hill._  

 

 _“It’s a trap Alexa” a voice echoed in the depths of her mind._  

 

 _The sound of drums beating made the three turn towards the peak of the hill._  

 

 _“Oh force, please no”_  

 

 _A pale orc held the blonde prince in his iron grasp._  

 

 _“RUN!”_  

 

 _His damaged body fell from the cliff, landing right in front of his brother, the youngest Durin. Dead._  

 

 _“NOOOOO!” she screamed, tears falling down her cheeks_  

 

 

—— _Scene change——_  

 

 

 _“No, not K_ _ili_ _too” she watched the scene, eyes downcast and red._  

 

 _Bent over, his eyes cast towards a red headed elf maid. Whispering words that would never be spoken. The elf looked on, eyes red, crying. The orc struck, stabbing the dwarf through the chest._  

 

 _“STOP THIS! PLEASE! I’M BEGGING YOU!”  she yelled, to no avail._  

 

 

 _——Scene change——_  

 

 

 _Bilbo lay on the ice, his body facing towards another._  

 

 _Alexa walked around his body, a hand coming up to her mouth in horror._  

 

 _“Thorin?” Alexa sobbed, falling to her knees. This was too much._  

 

 _“The eagles, can’t you see them Thorin? The eagles are here” Thorin didn’t respond, blood seeped from his tunic onto the cold ice below, his body motionless. Across the frozen lake lay the body of the pale orc, his eyes too glazed._  

 

 _Their forces rallied, fighting back against the foul creatures, removing their worthless heads from their revolting bodies. They drove the orcs back to the depths of whence they came, killing all filth in their path. The great battle between the five armies drew to an end. They had won._  

 

 _The battle-worn company stood before the crownless king, grief stricken on their faces. The line of Durin had fallen._  

 

 

 _—— Scene Change — —_  

 

 

 _“No! no more, please take it away” Alexa screamed, holding her head in her hands as she sobbed._  

 

 _“I cannot young one, for it shall come to pass” a figure replied, his voice echoing around her convulsing form._  

 

 _“No, please! they are good people. THEY DO NOT DESERVE TO DIE!”  Alexa yelled at the cloaked figure._  

 

 _“It is your destiny my old Padawan” the figure spoke, stepping closer to her shaking body, revealing himself to her eyes._  

 

 _“Master?” she whispered, reaching her hand out for him._  

 

 _“You must save the line of Durin, for the sake of Middle Earth” Ki-Adi-Mundi spoke, his voice thick with emotion. He grabbed her hand and brought her in for a brief but warming hug._  

 

 _“Wake now Alexa” he whispered into her ear, pulling back from their embrace._  

 

 _“Wait, master! please don’t g-”_  

 

 

 **ALEXA'S** **POV**  

 

“Alexa, wake up” _huh, what?_  

 

Someone shook her impatiently “Come on Aleeexa, Uncle Thorin said we have to leave” _Ki_ _li_ _? KILI!_  

 

Leaping out from under the covers, Alexa dashed out of the bed, towards the two brothers. Her body collided with the two, a loud bang sounded as well as an ‘oomfta’ from the pair.  

 

“Alexa?” Fili whispered, sending a concerned look across her shoulder at his brother as he heard the soft crying. 

 

“Are you okay Alexa? I didn't mean to shake you too hard” Kili muttered sheepishly, his response only made her grip them tighter.  

 

“No, it’s not that Kili. I-I'm just glad you two are okay” Kili and Fili sent each other confused looks, before pulling back slightly from the embrace. 

 

“What do you mean Alexa? Were fine” Fili said warily, peering at the woman suspiciously. 

 

“Right, yeah... I guess I’ve had a bit too much to drink last night aye?” Alexa said, putting on a large grin. 

 

“Yeah no kidding, you look like shit Alexa” Kili chuckled, earning a swat from his brother and a serious bitch face from the former. 

 

“Kili!” Fili reprimanded, glaring at his brother for his comment. 

 

Alexa chuckled at the scene, thankful all she saw was just a dream. _Vision._ she corrected, swallowing the lump in her throat at the thought, a frown came onto her face  _it will come to pass, that is what her master had said. I have to save them... but how? I’m going to need some help..._  

 

“Hello? anyone home” Kili joked, waving a hand in front of her frowning face - snapping her out of her thought. 

 

“Yes Kili?” Alexa asked, staring between the two brothers. 

 

“You have to pack, we are leaving soon” Fili informed softly, his hand reaching out for her shoulder – grasping it lightly in a form of reassurance and comfort. 

 

“Unless you wish to stay here with Ben” Fili added, making Kili jerk his head over to face his brother, his mouth agape. 

 

“NO!” Alexa replied quickly, making the two brothers jump in surprise. 

 

“uh no, I'm coming,” she said, quieter this time. Her answer resulting in the two-smiling big at her.  

 

“Great! Let’s get you packed then” Kili announced heartily. 

 

 

——— Time Skip: several minutes later ——— 

 

 

“Okay that’s everything,” Alexa said smiling wide, as the brothers searched the room with their eyes – just to make sure they had gotten everything.  

 

“All clear Fili” 

 

“Aye, Kili our work here is done” 

 

The two bantered, causing Alexa to stifle a laugh. 

 

“What is taking you so long?” a voice asked, the three turned around, it was Nori. 

 

“Nori!” the three said simultaneously, making the latter roll his eyes. 

 

“Aye, it is. Now get off yer asses and let’s get going aye?”  

 

“AYE!” the three chanted loud creating an echo. That earned them an equally as loud shush from the star-haired dwarf. Causing Alexa and the two brothers to adopt an innocent look on their faces - making Nori scoff lightly. Motioning for the three to leave with a flick of his head, he turned to leave with the brothers in tow, while Alexa sneaked off to tell Ben of her departure.  

 

 

——— Time skip: a few minutes later ——— 

 

 

“Ben, wake up sweetie” Alexa whispered into the boys' ear. 

 

“Mmmm?” Ben groaned. 

 

“I have to go now Ben, I’m leaving Rivendell with the company” she whispered, combing his short ginger hair through her fingers soothingly, making him hum in pleasure. 

 

“What? No!” Ben objected, almost jumping out of the sheets.  

 

“I’m sorry Ben, I promise I'll be back as soon as I can” Alexa soothed, continuing to stroke the boy's hair in comfort. 

 

“But-”  

 

“No buts Ben, I’m leaving. They-they need me Ben” Alexa whispered, a sad tint in her tone. 

 

“You had a vision, didn’t you?” Ben asked. 

 

“How’d you know?” Alexa inquired, looking at the boy with a curious look in her eye and a small smile on her lips. 

 

“You have that look in your eye” he started “A look of knowing... of burden”  

 

Alexa sighed, breathing in deeply before hugging Ben tightly. He reciprocated instantly, relishing the contact – as he didn’t know when or if he would see her again. 

 

“Please come back to me mum” Ben whimpered, his eyes glossy with unshed tears.

 

“I will Ben” she replied, holding her boy tighter - if possible. 

 

“Promise?” 

 

“I promise” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i incorperated some Jedi powers. The green or yellow lightning is called 'Electric Judgement' or 'Emerald lightning' it was used by Jedi Plo Koon and Jacen Solo (Those who have seen clone wars and other disney spin offs know of this) It is the Jedi's version of 'force lightning'. 
> 
> Next chapter should be on Goblins, will do the scene with Azog in later chapters.


	11. Chapter Ten - Stone Giants, Goblins and is that a wolf?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own none of the star wars characters which are mentioned nor the plot they all belong to George Lucas (obv) I own none of the hobbit characters or plot they all belong to Peter Jackson (film wise) and Tolkien. I do however own my own OC Alexa and Ben, and some details of the story.

**THIRD** **POV:**  

  

Alexa stood with Bilbo, the pair stared back at the elven city with looks of longing. It would be a long time before they would see such a sight again, the thought saddened them both.   

  

“Master Baggins, I suggest you keep up” Thorin shouted from the front of the company, his hard gaze lingering on the hobbit before briefly flicking over to Alexa. A soft look crossed his face, before turning his back once more to continue the hike up the rocky terrain.   

  

 

—————— Time Skip ——————   

 

  

“STONE WHAT?!”  

  

“STONE GIANTS LASS”  

  

“I CAN FUCKING SEE THAT BOFUR!!”  

  

“Take cover! You’ll fall!” Thorin yelled, _as if I would willingly stand out in the open_ Alexa thought bitterly, wedging herself as far into the mountainside as was humanly possible.   

  

“Kili! Grab my hand! Ki-” Fili shouted desperately to his brother, his voice cracking. The brothers reach for one another, to no avail, the rock splitting down between the two of them – Fili could only watch as his brother’s face disappeared into the storm.  

 

 

 **ALEXA’S POV**  

 

Alexa's body visibly stiffened as the stone giant she was on descended towards the side of the mountain. One hand grasped the wet stone while the other buried itself into Nori’s tunic, holding on for dear life. She watched as the rocky mountain face came closer and closer towards them. _I can’t die! Not now, what about Ben?_ With Ben on her mind, Alexa force pushed herself, Nori and the few others that were trapped with her on the giant's knee cap towards an opening on the side of the mountain. Nori closed his eyes, along with the rest of those on the knee, waiting for impact, for mahal’s halls – but it never came.  

  

Alexa kneeled, crouched over a familiar form as the storm whipped over their heads.  

  

 

“Nori! Nori!” Alexa shouted over the rain, shaking the poor dwarf   

  

“Alexa?” Nori asked, peering through the rain at the woman in front of him  

  

“Are we dead?”   

  

 

Alexa laughed breathless, falling back to rest on the back of her legs; the sound promoted a raised eyebrow from the dazed dwarf. 

  

 

“not quite yet”  

 

 

“Alexa, you alright lass?” Bofur asked, pulling her up by the arm and into his chest. Alexa nodded a massive grin forming on her face, making Bofur grin in return. She tipped her head, gesturing to a slightly out-of-it Nori, who was finally coming to his senses.  

  

That would be the second time the two witnessed Nori on his hands and knees, kissing the very ground beneath them. That was until the realization hit him. _Alexa saved us_. Scrambling to his feet, he ran the short distance across the wet surface, slamming his body against Alexa, thanking her. The poor woman barely got a word out before another three or so bodies were wrapped around her form – though she didn’t mind, they were proving to be a nice blanket in the cold weather.   

  

 

“We’re all right! We’re alive!” Gloin shouts as if trying to assure not only the others but himself.  

  

 

The warm blanket of dwarfs slowly released Alexa from their grasp, their bodies turning to face a desperate looking Thorin. A relieved sigh leaving the normally brooding dwarf’s lips as his eyes scanned the scene of uninjured dwarves – he rushed towards Fili, pulling him into a bone crushing hug. Alexa smiled slightly at the scene, watching as her companions went to reunite with their kin, her eyes downcast.   

 

 

————   

 

 

Thorin’s head turned so swiftly; anyone would be surprised if he didn’t get whiplash. He raised one thick brow, his muscular arms dropping from his nephews' shoulders, confusion clearly written on his face.   

  

“She saved us, uncle – used her force powers” Fili mumbled over the pouring rain; a grin plastered on his face as he spoke of her. After sparing a quick glance at his companions who were nodding in confirmation, Thorin strode his way through the storm to Alexa. His face was blank, emotionless as he approached the now apprehensive woman. His arms engulfed her wet frame, pulling her in for an equally bone-crushing and heart-warming hug. Alexa saw naught but black, as her face was pressed firmly into the dwarf's neck and his long locks. She smiled softly, carefully linking her arms under his and grasping his back, just as tightly. _I could get used to this._ she thought, relishing the rare and unexpected contact of the dwarf before her.  

 

Pulling back slightly, Thorin’s deep blue orbs searched her greeny-grey ones, a smile on his lips. “Thank you, Alexa,” he said softly, gratitude clear in his voice and eyes. “Don’t mention it” Alexa breathed, returning his smile. The woman exhaled slowly, captivated by the dwarf before her _Thorin is smiling! Holy shit this is some breakthrough work right here!_ She thought gleefully - though that did not last long.  

  

 

“Where’s Bilbo?” Bofur pops up, breaking the moment between the two warriors.   

 

“Where’s the hobbit?” Bofur repeats, frantically looking over the rocky surface. His words naturally sending the company into a frenzy.  

  

 

“There!” Ori shouts, pointing a finger towards the edge of the cliff. Squinting through the rain, Alexa could just make out a pair of hands grasping tightly to the wet cliffside. Quickly she released Thorin from their embrace, pushing her way through the dwarves and towards the hobbit. Just as she was no more than a step away, she was stopped as something wrapped itself around her wrist and pulled her back into something solid. Peering down at the obstruction, she could faintly see a brawny hand holding onto her wrist through the rain.  

  

“Get him” A deep voice orders next to her ear, causing her to snap her head towards the sound. _Dwalin_ _?_ She turned her head back to Bilbo, who was still hanging from the cliffside – worried for her friends' life, she struggled against the dwarf’s grip, which only caused him to tighten his hold. “Stop squirming lass” Glaring up at him through the rain, she was about to give Dwalin the rebuke of his life when Thorin strutted towards the struggling hobbit with purpose  _well he’s in safe hands now... I guess?_ Recognizing that Bilbo was in good hands, she stopped her struggling against Dwalin’s grasp, causing him to release their tight grip on her wrist – but still held her.

 

He towered above her, which confused her for a moment; before realizing he was just standing on a higher rocky platform of sorts. Her frame was pressed firmly against his body, the heat emitting from his burly chest made her want to cry in delight. Alexa looked down at his hand around her wrist, a soft sigh falling from her lips. The heat only made her crave his touch even more, slowly she slid her wrist through his grip and grasped his massive hand in hers.

 

The response was instant, she didn’t even have to turn to look up at his face to know he was shocked; his body gave it all away. He was as stiff as a board, muscles tense, his chest rose and fell as he breathed heavily on her neck. She smiled softly to herself, squeezing his hand slightly, surprised but delighted when he returned the action.

 

Turning her head to the side, she glanced up at his face. He had somewhat regained his tough persona, his face hard, jaw clamped and blue eyes set on the scene before them. _So serious_ she mused, _He’s like a big_ _ol_ _’ teddy bear! So soft then so hard...damn._ _Dwalin_ _the bear!_ _Dwalin_ _aha ha In-in a wee bear costume aha he’d be a wee baby bear GRRRRR_  

  

The sudden thought of Dwalin dressed as a bear caused Alexa to laugh. She bathed in the mental image she had conjured. Her outburst caused the stoic warrior to flick his eyes over her, watching as the mirth convulsed through her. He briefly wondered what caused such a laugh, he had opened his mouth to ask when out of the corner of his eye he saw Thorin lose his grip on the ledge – promoting him into action. Releasing his hold on Alexa, he pulled his old friend to safety, quickly looking over any injuries the slip could have caused.   

 

The hobbit lay, breathing heavily on the wet rocks, not daring to look near the cliff where he was previously hanging from – realizing just how close he had come to death. Alexa peered down at Bilbo, relieved that he was alive and well, a weight having been released from her chest. Pulling the hobbit up by his forearm and into her chest, she embraced him momentarily. The loud boom of Thorin’s voice caused her to release the hobbit. Alexa smiled reassuringly at him, a soft look on her face.   

  

“He has been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us” Thorin growled angrily, storming past the hobbit and the woman with a look of fury etched on his face. Flicking her damp auburn hair to the side, her eyes followed the brooding wet form of Thorin as he marched towards an opening in the mountain, _a cave_. A pat on the shoulder from Nori brought her out of her thoughts, she could barely see the ground in front of her - how she hadn’t noticed how dark it had become she did not know. Her cold fingers reached out, grasping Nori’s tunic firmly she followed him blindly through the storm and towards the cave.   

  

 

\-----------  

  

 

“Search to the back; caves in mountains are seldom unoccupied” Thorin grunted, _probably from experience_ Alexa pondered, as she set out to unpack her belongings for bed.  _Well at least I still have my lightsabe_ _r._ Alexa thought, grasping the cool metal in her hand, a small smile graced her lips. _H_ _a! I can hear him ranting already ‘your weapon is your life_ _’_ the thought of him made her expression soften, before becoming masked once more. _Not here, not now_. Shaking her head, she set to work on finding a secluded crook in the cave, before peeling off her wet clothes in exchange for her dry ones.   

  

 

“Right then! Let’s get a fire started” Gloin announced, hands smacking together in delight after dropping a pile of wood in the center of the cave.   

  

“No, no fires. Not in this place. Get some sleep, we start at first light” Thorin commanded.  

  

“We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us. That was the plan” Balin interjected, confusion in his eyes.  

 

“Plans change. Bofur, take first watch” Thorin says, his blue eyes set hard.  

  

 

Walking back to her spot, Alexa noticed three bedrolls flanking her at all sides. “Ah, there she is” Nori called, settling himself into the bedroll right beside hers. Bofur and Bilbo unpacking their own packs next to hers; Bofur at her head, Bilbo at her feet. Sending Nori a sly wink, she sauntered the rest of the way to her bedroll, walking past him before collapsing into the heap of furs acting as her bed “Ah that’s the stuff” she muttered, curling further into the furs until all that remained to be seen were her piercing eyes.

 

The greeny-grey orbs flashed at the dwarf as if egging him on to make a comment about her sleeping getup. After receiving nothing but a raised eyebrow in return, her fingers danced over her necklace before resuming their position under her head. Closing her eyes, she let the patter of rain outside lull her to sleep.  

 

 

—————   

 

  

 **THIRD POV:**  

  

“Wake up! Wake up!” a force shook the unconscious woman awake.  

 

“huh what?” Alexa muttered; voice groggy from sleep. Peering up she saw a frantic Nori hovering over her gesturing fiercely at the ground beneath them. Now wide awake, she scrambled about under the furs, somehow managing to grab a hold of her pack before falling.  

  

 

Darkness  

  

 

 **ALEXA’S POV**  

 

The ground had collapsed beneath their feet, sending the company down a rocky slide of sorts. Screams of surprise and terror echoed across the walls of the cavern. The company lay in a heap on a sturdy platform, everyone was groaning, all except one. Nori was rather content as he was nestled quite comfortably – in his opinion – on top of Alexa, “what in the blazes” Alexa muttered, pissed beyond belief. _the one time I have a decent fucking sle -_  

 

Something slimy wrapped itself around Alexa’s arm, wrenching her from the pile of dwarfs. Glancing from under her cloak, she saw it. _A Goblin._

 

“Release me scum before I make you!” she growled, the little shit grinned before a bunch of other goblins grabbed her other arm and flanked her on all sides.

 

Their clawed, slimy hands dragged over her form pissing her off further. Yanking her right arm back towards her body, the momentum sent the goblin propelling right towards her. Acting quickly, she swung her head forward, a crack sounding through the air as her head made contact, before repeating the action with her other arm. Punching the goblin with her now freed hand under its ribs before lobbing the convulsing body off the dingy bridge - his fading screams promoted a smirk to rise on her lips.

 

Soon more took the two goblins places, Alexa reeled back ready to fight, fingers brushing her lightsaber.  _well, at least I still have you._ Before she could act, a meaty hand grasped hers, blue eyes met greeny -grey “Stay low. Your taller than we are” Thorin murmured, his words caused Alexa to adjust her hood on her cloak to cover more of her face. Without letting go of her hand, Thorin as subtlety as he could, pulled Alexa towards him while the goblins were busying admiring their king’s song. Pushing her behind him, Dwalin, Bofur, and Gloin flanked her sides, protecting her from sight. They came to a stop, confused, Alexa snuck a peek from under her hood _Woah!_  

 

Awful singing continued to flow from the big goblin's mouth, making her scrunch her face in disgust before looking down at her feet.  _MAKE IT STOP! MY EARS ARE BLEEDING! OH FORCE!_   

  

 

“Down, down, down to Goblin Town” the massive goblin sang

 

 

The floorboards creaked in protest as the goblin king walked towards the company with his mace in hand. Alexa shrunk back further into the dwarf behind her, head low. A loud squeal sounded, as the king squashed his subjects beneath his monstrous feet. “Catchy, isn’t it? It’s one of my own... compositions” Alexa scoffed at his words, earning herself a nudge from the dwarf behind her, warning her to keep her mouth shut.

 

“That’s not a song... It’s an abomination!” Balin yelled out _Preach Balin, Preach._ The goblins, however, seemed to disagree strongly if the screeching was anything to go by. “Abominations, mutations that all you are going to find down here” the goblin king replied nonchalantly before a snarl took place “Take their weapons” he commanded _well shit!_  

 

It didn’t take long before the goblins were once more upon them, her three protectors were unable to do anything as they swarmed over them, though this time in greater numbers. This, however, only made her fight even harder, all the while clinging to her hood – they had managed to take her pack and snatched her lightsaber off her belt, causing a growl to come forth from deep within. The goblin king leaned towards the company.  

  

 

“Who were to be bold and armed to come into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?” he demanded.  

 

“Dwarves, your maleficent” one of his mutts answered.   

 

“Dwarves?! Search every crevice! What are you doing in these parts?” the goblin king boomed

 

“SPEAK?” he yelled, when no one replied   

 

“Well then, if they will not talk, we’ll make them squawk! Bring out the mangler! Bring up the bone breaker! Start with the youngest” the king roared, jesting his mace in the direction of Ori.  

  

 

Alexa was overwhelmed, clawed hands roamed her body. Uncurling her fists, she shot out her hands towards the group of squabbling goblins. Green energy shot from her fingertips burning the flesh from their wretched bodies, their squealing catching unwanted attention. Panting heavily, Alexa looked around the now quiet scene, she had managed to fry most of the goblins - though they were still great in number.

 

The goblins looked on at her shocked and _afraid?_ The company took full advantage of this, overpowering the remaining goblins for a while, before being swarmed once more. Her eyes roamed over the melted bodies of the goblins before making eye contact with the goblin king – it was then she realized her hood had fallen down.

 

 

“A female? Bring her forth!” he commanded, a malicious glint in his eye.

 

 

The place was in an uproar, the dwarves fought harder. Alexa watched, stunned, as two goblins went flying past her – courtesy of Dwalin. Before being dragged to the king, her eyes barely staying open, all fight gone. It had taken a lot of her energy to complete that stunt, that and the fall had greatly affected her. “Hold him down” the goblin king ordered. Instantly a dozen-odd goblins jumped down from the swinging structures above them, grabbing any part of Dwalin to hold down. The two goblins dragging Alexa forced her to her knees, not that she cared to notice, she was busy gathering what energy she had left – she knew one way or the other that they would end up fighting their way out of this place.

 

“A human woman - a human witch. What are you doing traveling with a band of dwarves?” Alexa said naught but looked down at the dirty floor before her, grinding her teeth at the witch comment _for the love of force, I’m not a fucking witch nerfherder!_. Her lack of reaction caused the king to jump down from his throne, stomping towards her, he got right in her face.

 

“Not a talker hmm? Oh, I know just what to do with you” he grinned, a sadist smile on his revolting face. “Take her to my chambers” he commanded, his voice booming, before adding “I'll get her to scream in no time” Her face snapped up at that, there was no way they were taking her, she’d rather die! Before she could spit anything back at him, a deep voice sounded from the ruckus behind her.  

 

 

“Leave her be” _Thorin no_   

  

 

Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Thorin standing in front of the company, his posture strong, unforgiving. The goblin king’s grin faltered slightly before a cocky smirk replaced it. “Well, well, well... look who it is! Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain!” he bowed, mocking the dwarf king before him “Oh, but I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain, and you're not a king, which makes you nobody, really.” he finished.

 

Alexa scoffed loudly at that; a dangerous look flashed in her eyes. “He’s more a king than you will ever be” she growled, spitting at his blistered feet. She felt it before she saw it, the bastard had hit her with his mace. _the nerve!_ She screamed; the momentum of the hit sending her tumbling into Bifur’s arms.   

  

He didn't even bat an eye at her screams. _Bastard_.

 

“Send a message to the pale orc; tell him, I have found his prize.”  

  

 

————   

  

 

 _"Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung,_  

 

 _You’ll be beaten and battered,_  

 

 _From racks, you’ll be hung_  

 

 _You will lie down here and never be found_  

 

 _Down in the deep of Goblin Town"_  

  

 

On and on the disgusting goblin king mutt sung, she didn't know what was worse their impending doom or his singing. She had never wished more to be like Oin, deaf. _Lucky bugger_. Cradled in Bifur’s arms, she slowly regained her strength.  _Force knew she needed it!_

 

She didn’t know if she was lucky or not, the goblin king had managed to miss the top of her ribs, hitting her on her left shoulder more than anything else, and man did it throb like a bitch in heat. For most of it, she wasn’t paying attention to what was happening around her, focusing solely on healing herself through the force. That was until a loud bang sounded from what she assumed was the weapon pile, followed by gasping and screaming.    

 

 

“I know that sword!” the king exclaimed.

  

“It is the Goblin-Cleaver, the Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks!” _well we’re fucked for sure now._ Alexa thought, having previously been set down as gently as possible by Bifur so he could fight.  

 

“Slash them! Beat them! Kill them!” he screeched, throwing his arms about wildly.   

 

“CUT OFF HIS HEAD” the king yelled, Alexa’s eyes widened; forced to watch Thorin struggle against the goblin’s hold on his arms. One brave _or incredibly stupid_ goblin held a rather wicked looking dagger above his disfigured head - getting ready to decapitate the dwarf king.

 

 

With fury in her eyes, from her position on the floor, surrounded by the remaining company. She held her hand out towards the offending goblin, fingers curling into her palm. She watched as the dagger clattered to the ground, forgotten, as the goblin clawed at the invisible force surrounding his neck. With a quick jerk of her hand, his neck snapped. His gangly body landing next to Thorin’s confused face.   

  

A bright light exploded in her vision. _Gandalf_  

  

 

“Take up arms, fight. FIGHT!” he yelled, his voice bouncing around the cavern.

 

 

Blinking rapidly, a pair of hands grabbed her forearms, pulling her up. A groan slipped from her lips; she grasped the tunic of the dwarf tightly - Finally, she looked up “Dwalin?” she croaked, still clutching his tunic in her hands. “come-on lass, let's get out’r here’” she merely nodded, wincing as a goblin bumped into her shoulder – intent to hurt, only to be killed seconds later by Dwalin’s axe. “Alexa, lass!” Bofur called, her eyes snapped up, just in time to see her lightsaber flying towards her, quickly releasing her hold on Dwalin, she caught the hilt of her treasured weapon.   

 

Drawing in a sharp breath, the familiar hum of her weapon filled the air. Without a moment's thought, Alexa began slicing through the bodies of the squealing goblins. _Been a long time since I've done this,_ she reflected for a second, before belittling herself for getting distracted.  _we’re supposed to be escaping FOCUS!_

 

Sadly, that was always a problem with Alexa, dating all the way back to her padawan days, always distracted, always daydreaming.

 

The fight was more of a dance for Alexa, her body flowing, twisting and leaping. Forms long left unused flowed through her, blood roared in her veins. The years of training coming back to her in a dance. Her blade slashed through the bodies of goblins like butter, killing every goblin that came into her path. 

 

 

 **THIRD POV**  

 

“Thorin!” Nori yelled; eyes wide. 

 

 

Thorin turned just in time to thrust Orcist out, colliding with the goblin kings' mace. The strength of his blow sending the goblin king off the edge of the makeshift throne room. 

 

“Follow me” Gandalf called out, rushing off towards an unoccupied bridge. “Quickly!” he shouted, Alexa would have snorted if it was a different situation _cheeky bugger, we’ve got shorter legs than you!_ They ran along the wooden floorboards of the seemingly endless bridge, goblins rushed towards them on both sides, like ants.

 

Dwalin ran his axes, Grasper and Keeper through countless goblin bodies, before chopping off a rope supporting a banister railing with his axe. Letting out a war cry, Dwalin, Nori, Ori, and Oin picked up the wooden rail, carrying it like one massive lance. Using it to shove the incoming goblins off the edge of the bridge to their deaths.  

 

Alexa and Thorin stood back-to-back fighting back the goblin forces. They fought in sync, slicing through the slimy bodies with ease; as if dancing together, a powerful, fearless dance. 

 

 

“Cut the ropes” Thorin yelled, his eyes following the line of dangling goblins soaring towards them. Hacking through the ropes, the goblins screeched, their ropes wrapping around the fallen bridge.  

 

Swarms of goblins came from all flanks, surrounding the company. _Well, this can’t get any worse_ Alexa thought, stupidly. Not a moment later, the goblin king burst through the floorboards, having survived his fall. _Pity._  

 

 

“You thought you could escape me?” he jests, swinging his mace towards Gandalf’s form. Avoiding all the blows, Gandalf fell back onto the dwarves, who – together - stopped him from toppling over.  

 

“What are you going to do now wizard?” he mocked, the irritating cocky smirk back on his blistered face. Gandalf didn’t bother replying, thrusting his own staff into the goblin king’s eye, making the king clutch at his eye, groaning. Gandalf then proceeded to cut through his large belly with his sword. “Ow,” the goblin king yelled, falling to his knees, a contemplated look on his face.  

 

“That’ll do it” he muttered, just before the wizard sliced his neck, cutting through the arteries and killing him on the spot. His grotesque fat body smashed into the wooden bridge below, causing the bridge to creak before breaking under his weight.

 

The company fell, yelling as they attempted to hold onto something for safety as they collided with the sides of the rocky crevice. The walls closed in on them, becoming narrower the further they fell. This, however, caused the bridge to wedge itself into the sides of the cave, the action taking most of the force of impact away as the structure eventually came to a stop, touching the ground softly.

 

 

“well, that could’ve been worse” Bofur piped, cheerful as always. 

 

“OH!” Alexa and the dwarves groaned, crushed under the weight of the dead goblin king. 

 

"haver" Dwalin grunted at Bofur.

 

“You’ve got to be joking” Dwalin huffed, pushing the wooden boards off his chest. 

 

“You had to fucking jinx it didn’t ya Bofur!?” Alexa muttered angrily, glaring at the dwarf from her spot next to him. Bofur smiled slightly, tired from their escapades “come on then lass, we ain't safe yet” he says, lifting her up and out of the rubble. 

 

“GANDALF” Kili yelled, eyes open in fear as he stared at the legions of pissed off goblins hurdling towards them.  

 

“There’s too many. We can’t fight em” Dwalin says to Gandalf his jaw set, carrying Nori under his arm.  

 

“There’s only one thing that will save us. Daylight!” Gandalf announced, rushing off down an unusually bright cave near the crash site, the company following close behind. Twisting and turning through the path, they soon came to an opening filled with light, daylight.  

 

 

———————  

 

 

“Bifur, Bofur that makes ten. Fili, Kili…twelve. Alexa, thirteen. And Bombur that makes fourteen” Gandalf listed, fretting about worried.   

 

“Where is Bilbo? Where is our hobbit?” “WHERE IS OUR HOBBIT?” Alexa's face fell, eyes wide as she frantically searched the area for Bilbo. 

 

“Curse that halfling! Now he's lost?” Dwalin grumbled, not wanting to go back into the goblin lair after barely escaping with their lives. 

 

“I thought he was with Dori!” Oin piped up 

 

“Don’t blame me” Dori defended; arms crossed.  

 

“Well, where did you last see him?” Gandalf resorted, striding towards the white-haired dwarf. 

 

“I think I saw him slip away when they first collared us” Nori voiced, uncertainty in his voice. 

 

“What happened exactly? Tell me!” Gandalf commanded, hope in his gray eyes. 

 

“I’ll tell you exactly what happened” Thorin’s baritone voice sounded, his words made Alexa snap her head towards him; her eyes narrowed.  

 

“Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door! We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone” He finished, posture rigid, hands clenched. Alexa clutched her shoulder, a harsh glare pointed at Thorin’s back.  

 

“No, he isn't” A voice called behind them

 

“BILBO” Alexa yelled, forgetting all about her sore shoulder, she bounded up to the hobbit, spinning him in her arms gleefully.  

 

"Bilbo Baggins! I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life!" Gandalf spoke, laughter in his eyes as he watched Alexa swing the poor hobbit around like a child.  

 

"Bilbo, we'd given you up!" Kili shouted, a happy smile on his face. 

 

"How on earth did you get past the Goblins?!" Fili asked, his face more serious than his brothers. 

 

“How indeed” Dwalin muttered under his breath, his eyes wandering over the hobbit, suspicious. 

 

 

Alexa pulled back from Bilbo, releasing her hold around him and stepping back a few places to hear his story. “er aha” Bilbo laughed nervously, his hands slipping into his pockets.  

 

 

“Well, why does it matter? He's back!” Gandalf calls out, causing Alexa to look back at him with a raised eyebrow. _What’s he playing at?_  

 

“It matters. I want to know - why did you come back?” Thorin asked, his voice growing softer the longer he spoke. Bilbo stood there for a moment, pausing briefly to think of words to say to the dwarf.  

 

“Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have” he begins no longer nervous, his eyes locked on Thorin's. 

 

 

“And you're right. I often think of Bag End. I miss my books. And my armchair. And my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. That's why I came back, 'cause you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can.” He finished, a soft smile on his face, he looked around the company of teary dwarves, each taking his words to heart – even grumpy Dwalin.  

 

A howl echoed down the mountainside, breaking the bittersweet moment. 

 

 

“Out of the frying pan” Thorin breathed 

 

“And into the fire. Run! RUN!” Gandalf shouted, turning away from the mountain and taking off into the woods with the company running behind him.   

  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that took forever and a day! Sorry for the wait, been busy with... well life. I made sure this chapter was a long one to make up for the months of no writing, hope you enjoy!


	12. Chapter Eleven - So.. Azog's alive.. sorry Thorin - just don't charge at him…WAIT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have gone a bit crazy with the POV's...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own none of the star wars characters which are mentioned nor the plot they all belong to George Lucas (obv) I own none of the hobbit characters or plot they all belong to Peter Jackson (film wise) and Tolkien. I do however own my own OC Alexa and Ben, and some details of the story.

A howl echoed down the mountainside, breaking the bittersweet moment.  

  

 

“Out of the frying pan” Thorin breathed. 

  

“And into the fire. Run! RUN!” Gandalf shouted, turning away from the mountain and taking off into the woods with the company running behind him.    

  

 

—————  

 

 

**ALEXA'S POV**

  

 _Blast will this never end_ _?_ _First_ _stone giants_ _,_ _then goblins_ _and_ _now orcs?_   

  

Running, running, running. The longer the company ran down the mountainside the darker the sky got; day turning to night. The pounding paws of the beasts behind them echoed loudly, sounding closer with every breath.  

   

Alexa exhaled sharply; the air in her lungs came out in harsh gasps. She was exhausted. Her left arm hung limply by her side, shoulder throbbing. _Just another few minutes_ . It felt like forever and a day had passed by the time Alexa and the rest of the company had reached the edge of the mountain. _Shit!_  

 

The company came to a dead-end, a cliff. A great drop awaited them, about 600 feet from where they stood to another forest below. They were undoubtedly screwed.   

  

Her green-grey eyes wandered to her right, to Gandalf. The wizard had a look of panic in his eyes, fearing for the worst. His expression did little to comfort her, only proving to scare her further. Alexa’s eyes searched their surroundings for anything, _anything_ that could help them escape. She found nothing.  

 

Her head twisted and turned from side to side before her eyes scanned over _him_. The blood in her veins quickened as her eyes snapped back towards the hobbit.  

 

 

 _Bilbo_  

 

 

A warg had crept up behind him, baring its sharp teeth.  

 

“BILBO!” Alexa screamed; a shaking hand raised, at the ready. However, he seemed to have the situation under control, as he had soon impaled the beast - by accident or no, he had done it.  

 

Bilbo stood there wide-eyed as a fierce growl had come from the warg as it drew it last breath. Despite wanting to, she had no time to hug Bilbo, as the rest of the pack had come towards them in greater numbers, surrounding them. 

 

“Up into the trees, all of you! Come on, climb! Alexa, Bilbo climb!” Gandalf called out, his voice not registering in Alexa’s ears. The pounding of blood roaring through her ears muted out any and all noise around her. A gruff hand forcefully grabbed at her injured shoulder, promoting a cry from the woman; however, it seemed she needed it, as the sharp pulse of pain brought her back to the situation at hand. The owner of the hand had since removed it from her wound and muttered a quick apology, before grasping the back of her tattered cloak tightly.  

  

  

“They are coming!”  

  

  

She felt herself being lobbed into the air before making contact with a branch. _CLIMB!_ Adrenaline pumped through her veins. Grasping the branch tightly she steadied herself before beginning the climb up.  

 

Alexa was forced into taking her time; as she only had one hand. Ever thankful for her small frame and weight, she dragged herself up through the branches to the very top of the tree.   

  

  

 **THIRD POV**  

  

Gandalf glanced at Alexa’s ascending form, a sigh of relief leaving him.  

 

A loud snap caused his eyes to flick down the tree and to the hungry wargs. Timidly he outstretched his hand, he held his wooden staff towards a butterfly, before softly drawing the staff back to his chest. Words ran from his mouth towards the butterfly in a whisper; releasing the creature, he watched as it fluttered away – a flicker of hope in the wizard’s eyes.   

  

————  

 

Growls came from below, a white warg stood on a ledge staring out at the company with his equally-as-white master. Alexa shivered as a feeling of dread washed over her in waves; as she came face-to-face with the pale orc from her vision, Thorin’s bane.   

  

Roughly shoving a branch off to the side, Thorin got a good look at the scarred orc before him. 

 

 

“Azog” he muttered, disbelief and shock clouding his features.   

  

The pale orc made a show of sniffing the air before black speech poured from his mouth “Nuzdigid? Nuzdi gast?” [Do you smell it? The scent of fear?]  

 

 

Unable to understand a word, the company all held their breaths. Waiting for the inevitable.  

 

 

“Thorin son of Thrain” Azog finished, his face twisting into a malicious grin, showcasing his rotten teeth.  

  

“It cannot be” Thorin whispered, his face growing paler by the second. The company watched as Azog pointed his wicked mace in Thorin’s’ direction, as if claiming him - then his forces descended.   

  

  

Jaws snapped beneath their feet; the mangled beasts leaped from the ground tearing at the lower branches in an attempt to climb. A bitter cackle rose from the pale orc's throat; he watched astride his white warg as his mutts tore into the roots of the trees holding the company. “Sho gad adol”[Drink their blood!] Azog roared, his command fueling the wargs attacks as they became more violent for the taste of blood.  

 

Alexa peered down; eyes wide as she barely hanged on through the assault. Her right arm stiff around the tree, she watched as the over-sized dogs begun tearing through the roots of the very same tree, she sat in.  

 

Yelling arose from the dwarves around her; her own screams leaving her mouth as they tumbled and fell from one tree to another and so on like dominoes. Uprooting all of the trees; until they were all perched on the very last tree, a tree that just so happened to be standing half on-half off the edge of a cliff.   

  

Azog snickered, a cruel look in his dull eyes; the sound of his laugh traveled to the company's ears. All hanging on for dear life as the wargs continued their restless onslaught.   

  

 

—————  

 

 

As a last-ditch effort, Gandalf snagged a pinecone off a nearby branch with ease. Clutching his staff firmly, he raised the pinecone to meet it.  

 

Blowing softly, embers rose from his staff and caught onto the pinecone, setting it alight. With a steady hand and a half decent arm, Gandalf threw the flaming pinecone towards the growling wargs below. Striking the dry ground and catching alight; the fire roared, the dry leaves and branches on the ground only fueling it to grow higher, hotter.  

 

Thorin watched the wizard's movements shocked, _he couldn’t have done that before?_ He thought, grateful, however for Gandalf’s efforts. While this was all happening, Gandalf had grabbed and lit another two pinecones.   

  

“Fili” Gandalf shouted, catching the young dwarf's attention. Gandalf dropped one of the flaming pinecones into Fili’s awaiting hands, while he threw the other, successfully hitting and setting aflame to one of the wargs.  

 

Fili, now having a flaming pinecone; tossed it between his hands, preventing the flames from burning him. Turning to his right - towards Bilbo who had ripped off his own pinecone. Bringing the two pinecones closer together, Fili then helped light the one in Bilbo’s hands, both throwing the now flaming pinecones onto the dry earth.  

 

The process went on for a bit; Gandalf lighting the cones, passing it to one in the company and throwing it towards the woodland floor below. Their efforts sent the wargs running back to their master, yelping in pain. Their fear of the fire caused a roar to erupt from Azog. Cheers sounded from the company as they had successfully managed to create a concaved semicircle around them, protecting them from Azog’s forces.   

  

The bad feeling was still wafting around Alexa’s head and her senses; she realized then that they had only just briefly warded off the inevitable. As if proving her point, a loud creak erupted from the tree; the company went silent, cheers of merriment died in their throats as they were forced to hang on for dear life as the tree swayed slightly before crashing down over the edge of the cliff.   

  

  

 **ALEXA’S POV**  

  

Alexa dangled from a branch over the cliff, a haggard look on her face. A fall of 600 feet into a forest below her feet awaited her, almost surely guaranteeing death.   

  

  

“Ah! Oh, oh no!” someone screamed.  

  

“Mister Gandalf!” Another yelled, their voice strained.   

  

  

Alexa flicked her eyes towards the noise, her hair sticking to her sweaty face, blocking her view. But she knew who it was, the voice was recognizable enough. The yell that followed only confirmed her suspicions.  

  

  

“Hold on Ori!” Dori yelled, his face red and muscles straining, holding onto Gandalf’s staff for not only his survival but his brothers. Alexa could do nothing but listen to their struggle, as she too fought to survive. Breathing in deeply through her nose and out through her mouth, Alexa started to sway back and forth. Gaining momentum in her swings, she managed to touch the trunk of the tree. Knowing that she now had enough velocity in her swings to reach the trunk, she swung one last time towards the stock of the tree.  

 

A pained groan left her lips as she forced herself to let go of the branch and soar towards the trunk. She landed with a thud on her injured shoulder. The impact causing blood to ooze from her wound and splatter across her face. She ran her right hand over her face, doing more bad than good as she only smudged the blood further along her cheeks. A spike of pain shot up her arm, causing a fresh run of tears to flow from her eyes as she adjusted her position. Deciding to sit against a sturdy enough branch with a few smaller, bushier branches sticking out over her head.   

  

————  

 

Alexa knew that Thorin would someday seek his revenge upon the pale orc, as it showed in her vision at Rivendell. But even that did not prepare her for this.  

 

The bark crunched under his stocky steel capped boots as he marched with purpose towards the pale orc, sword unsheathed. He strode down the length of the trunk, Orcrist in hand, an oaken branch in his other, as a shield. A look of determination was on Thorin’s face, as he broke into a run; crossing the fire barrier and charging towards the pale orc and his warg.   

  

Alexa observed the scene from her place on the tree trunk, her glassy eyes barely making out Thorin’s hair let alone his shape. She watched as Thorin’s mighty frame was struck down by Azog’s mace and chewed like a toy in the white wargs mouth; its teeth sinking into his flesh, drinking his blood. Even through the tears, Alexa knew that there was a smug look was on Azog’s face, everything had happened just as he wanted it to - and the bastard was bathing in it.  

  

The ache in her shoulder was only building as the effects of her adrenaline wore off; just from the pain Alexa knew the goblin king had dislocated her shoulder, as well as broken a few of her bones in her left arm - for sure. Blood oozed through her ripped tunic and onto her fingers, staining them a deep red. She couldn’t even imagine what her wound looked like; she didn’t want to.   

  

  

“Alexa, lass. Yer alright?” a voice called.  

 

A hoarse “no” escaped her throat in a harsh cough. 

  

“Lass?” The voice called again, now closer than before.  

  

  

Alexa shifted slightly in her spot; eyes glazed. Blood pooled around her form, darkening her cloak and the bark beneath her.   

  

  

“Mahal’s beard!”   

  

  

Something blocked her sight of the fire ahead; fuzzy shapes flew towards her. Only registering the dwarf in front of her by their touch on her face.   

  

  

“Alexa, can you hear me, lass?”   

  

  

 _Nori?_  

  

  

Darkness  

  

   

 **NORI’S POV**  

  

“Alexa, lass. Yer alright?” he called, maneuvering his way down the tree as quickly as he could to the lass; a feeling of dread rising in his chest.  

  

“Lass?” he asked once more, only a few steps away. 

  

  

He watched as the woman shifted slightly, but said nothing in return.   

  

  

“Mahal’s beard!” he breathed; his grey eyes wide.   

   

“Alexa, can you hear me, lass?” Nori questioned, eyes frantically searching her unusually dull looking ones.    

  

  

Now on bended knee, he scooched closer towards her; his hands reached out to grasp her bloody face softly when his knee suddenly felt wet.   

  

  

 _What?_ He thought _Why am I wet?_  

  

  

Peering down at his knee confusion lit up his face, before understanding took place, then fear. Cold, bone-rattling fear. The feeling only intensified when her head lulled forward into his hands, eyes closed.   

  

Quickly leaning her back against the branch behind her, he retracted his hands from her; now with her body supported on the branch, he unfastened her cloak with practiced hands. The material fell from her shoulders, her wound now in full view. Nori’s eyes scanned her injured shoulder, face pale. _How did we not notice before?_ He scorned himself, before snapping into action.   

  

 

“Oin, Get ov’r here quick!” He yelled, pressing Alexa’s cloak into her wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding.   

  

“What is it, laddie?” Oin shouted,   

  

“It’s Alexa, she’s hurt” he replied, voice thick with emotion. His tone, sent the dwarves still on the tree to panic, all calling out to ask what happened, what was wrong and if she was alright.   

  

  

His eyes were fixed on his hands; the same hands which held the dripping fabric to the woman’s ghastly wound. No words left his mouth, only quiet gasps until Oin had pulled him away. Nori looked out at the dwarves, eyes not even registering the eagles above them. His grey eyes met scared greeny-brown, the eyes of Bofur. He sighed, eyes breaking contact to peer down at his bloodied hands.   

  

  

“Her shoulder” he muttered softly.  

  

  

He went to turn back to her, to Alexa when something grabbed him; he went to fight the unknown creature when it released him from their grasp and off the cliff.  

 

Landing on something soft, his grey eyes scanned the large bird confused. From his peripheral's, he saw his brothers and Bilbo perched quite safely on their own birds. Looking back at the cliff, he observed as the large birds - which he had now recognized to be eagles - save the rest of the company.   

  

 

———— 

  

 

Soon everyone was settled upon an eagle, all except for Thorin who was being carried in an eagle's grasp; as he had been hurt badly during the brief fight with Azog  

  

Nori winched, eyes downcast as he thought of his king, before snapping back up and scanning the eagles for her. The more eagles he searched, the more nervous he got.   

  

  

 _Where is she? She’s not with_ _Oin_ _or_ _Gloin_ _or_ _Bofur_ _or Fili and_ _Kili_ _-_  

  

  

Feeling eyes on his back, he spun around on the eagle he was seated upon. Dark blue eyes stared back at his grey ones before his settled on the form of the woman in their arms. A look of fear and questioning shone in Nori’s eyes and he stared back at the dark blue orbs; awaiting an answer. Understanding and reassurance flashed in the blue orbs, a nod in confirmation made him sigh in relief. She was okay.   

 

  

 **THIRD POV (Back in time a few minutes)**  

  

“Help!” Ori cried out, unaware of the situation his King was in. Dori whined as his fingers slowly begun losing their grip.   

  

Thorin exhaled heavily, pushing up from bended knee to face off against the pale orc. He had hardly turned around before Azog’s mace had slammed into his face, sending him tumbling back to the woodland floor.   

  

“Nooo!” Balin yelled, watching as his king was brutally assaulted by the pale orc. His yell caused a growl to blare from Azog, kicking his warg into moving towards Thorin’s unmoving body. A panic-stricken Bilbo gathered his bearings and stood, a scared look in his eyes. The white warg’s jaw clamped around Thorin’s form, biting into his chest; His screams filled the air.   

  

“Thorin! NO!” Dwalin bellowed, sorrow clear in his tone. He attempted to get to his brother-in-arms, but the branch had other ideas. It snapped under his weight, almost sending Dwalin to his death. He dangled over the cliff by a literal thread; the branch swung from side to side as he tried and failed to regain his footing.   

  

Bones crunched beneath the white wargs teeth as it continued to tear through the dwarven kings' flesh. But Thorin wasn’t done, not yet. He thrust his fighting arm back around to the wargs snout, hitting the creature with the butt of Orcrist.   

  

His battered body landed heavy on stone, having been unceremoniously thrown across the woodland by the pissed off warg. His body lay limp, barely breathing.   

  

  

“Bririz Torah khobdudol” [Bring me the dwarf’s head] Azog muttered with a somewhat bored expression, head jerking in Thorin’s direction. His command promoted a nearby orc to slide off his own warg, the orc strode confidently towards the dwarf a sickle-like blade in hand.   

  

 

Bilbo watched as the orc sauntered closer to the dwarf king. A spark of bravery lit in his chest before lighting into a roaring fire like the one before him. Unsheathing his own sword, the blade glowed a bright blue. The hobbit paused for a moment, breathing deeply in an effort to calm his raging heart, before he followed in Thorin’s footsteps; treading softly down the trunk of the limp tree and through the still raging fire.   

  

The orc held the curved blade down across Thorin’s neck, as said dwarf struggled to grab his own sword. He watched, vulnerable, as the orc lifted the blade above his head.   

 

  

 **THORIN’S POV**   

  

 _Forgive me, father, for I have failed to reclaim our homeland. Mahal look after Fili and Kill, it’s my fault_ _th_ _-_  

  

A yell sounded from his right, unintentionally startling him. The Hobbit, Bilbo who he had called weak had saved him. _Oh, Mahal! I will never live this one down_ He thought, unable to do anything but watch as Bilbo tackled the orc, before being rolled over onto his back.  

 

A breath left Thorin as he watched, not wanting yet another to die because of him. He didn’t have to worry long however as Bilbo had been rather resourceful, kicking the orc in the chest, warding off his blade with his own, before stabbing the orc repeatedly through the chest with his small elvish blade. _I have truly doubted you Master Baggins..._ He last thought, eyes glazing over.   

  

  

 **BILBO’S POV**  

  

Bilbo stood in front of Thorin’s unconscious body, waving his blade around frantically; slicing through the air. Three riders and their wargs prowled towards the hobbit, growling lowly. _This is it; I'm going to die!_ Bilbo thought, the notion terrifying the poor hobbit.   

  

Yelling broke his trance, his brown eyes snapping over towards the sound; he watched as Kili, Fili and Dwalin bashed and sliced at the hideous wargs and their equally foul riders. Releasing a yell of his own, he ran towards the one closest to him, swiping his blade across the wargs snout before deflecting a blow from its rider.   

  

Pivoting to the left, Bilbo collided with something heavy. All he needed to see was the blotched white fur before trying to scamper away; the white warg pushed him over, making him fall on his back. _fool of a took!_ Bilbo criticized, shuffling back as the pale orc and the white warg continued to ascend towards him.   

 

  

 **THIRD POV**  

  

Thick fingers slipped from their tight grip, unable to hold on for any longer. Dori and Ori both let out yells of panic as they fell; an eagle having heard their screaming flew beneath them. After catching them on its back, the eagle flew away from the roaring fire on the cliffside.    

  

Gandalf lips graced into a relieved smile as he saw the eagles soar towards them. They screeched as they swooped down, digging their long sharp talons into the wargs bellies; then proceeding to drop them off the side of the cliff-face to their death – not that they deserved any less... awful creatures.   

  

Bilbo’s mouth fell open in shock, awe clear in his eyes as he watched as one particular eagle planted itself onto one of the pine trees and sent it crashing down onto more of Azog’s forces, crushing them into the earth.   

  

 

 **DWALIN’S POV (NOW)**    

  

The bald dwarf barely had enough time to duck, as an eagle swooped over his head. His eyes wide as he witnessed the eagles plucking the wargs from the ground and releasing them to their deaths over the cliff. A muffled laugh of relief sounded from his chest. _Aye, kill the bastards!_ He thought, a glint in his eye. His mood faltered slightly as he watched Thorin, his brother-in-arms being lifted and carried off the cliff by an eagle. It was then he realized the Eagles were picking up the rest of his companions too; this realization caused his eyes to roam the area.   

  

 

“Oin, Get ov’r here quick!” Someone yelled; the scared tone in the voice caused the warrior to turn swiftly on his heel towards the noise.  

  

 

 _Nori?_ He thought, confused as to why he had sounded so fearful. In no hurry at all, Dwalin brisk-fully walked towards the panicked dwarf, axes now in their leather holsters; that was until he heard the next few words from Nori’s mouth.  

  

  

“It’s Alexa, she’s hurt”  

  

  

Now running, his boots covered the last few feet between them, his big form came up behind the huddled ones of Nori and Oin. He watched as Oin pulled a shaking Nori’s frame away from the lass; Nori staggered to his feet, hands stained red, _No._ Dwalin thought, eyes set on Nori’s face, looking for answers, for anything. Nori didn’t even look at him, completely ignoring Dwalin as he turned towards the rest of the panic-stricken dwarves.  

  

With heavy feet, he stumbled the last few feet to Oin, to her. The healer was loosening the knot holding the cloak in place; gently pulling back her dark cloak and exposing the horrific gash on her shoulder. He gasped, before swallowing heavily, throat seemingly swollen shut.  

  

Her shoulder was mangled, blood was splattered over her pale face, collarbone and down her left arm. It seemed Nori had managed to stop the bleeding, but with Oin having now removed the cloak, he had unknowingly started it up again.  

  

An ear-piercing scream invaded his ears, almost bursting the drum; his eyes snapped to the convulsing form of Alexa, her eyes wide, lips open in a dying scream.  

  

  

“What er yer doing?!” He yelled at the old dwarf, yanking his hands away from her. 

  

“Yer hurtin’ her” Dwalin continued, shouting. Oin barely managed to get a word out, confused at the burly dwarf's sudden burst of anger towards him; having of course done nothing but touch her bad shoulder, he hadn’t even applied that much pressure. But it was enough for Dwalin to see red.  

  

 

During his shouting match with Oin, Alexa had begun to come to consciousness.  

 

Ripping off the sleeve of her tunic, Dwalin was careful not to jostle her shoulder as he wrapped the cloth around her wound, stopping any further bleeding. He winced slightly at her injury; as he came to the understanding that it must have been sustained from the Goblin King’s blow from when she had spat at his feet. He smiled slightly at the thought before it soured once more; she hadn’t even bothered to mention her lesion, just waving them off, saying it was nothing of concern. It was at this particular moment that Dwalin began to realize just how tough this woman really was - tough but stupid. 

  

His rough hands grasped her wet cloak; the fabric having been drenched in her blood. Dark blue eyes searched her glazed ones as he secured the cloak once more around her form. 

  

  

“What happened lass?” He asked, his voice a quiet rumble. Instead of replying, Alexa’s right hand raised slightly, a grimace on her lips; the simple action evidently taking all of her strength. He watched as it landed on his thick thigh, before sliding down to his knee. Dwalin’s eyes snapped up to hers in question, wonder and confusion in his eyes at her action. All he received were unspoken words breathed from her lips and a soft pat on his knee before the darkness took her once more.  

  

——  

 

Startled yells interrupted his shock, peering around he saw the eagles plucking his fellow kin and members of the company from the fallen pine tree and carry them off to safety. With slow, steady movements he wrapped one his arms under the back of her thighs and the other around her back. Scooping her up as gently as he could, he held her limp form against his burly chest; waiting to be picked up by one of the eagles.   

  

They didn’t have to wait long as soon Dwalin had spotted an eagle below the tree – as if waiting especially for them, which it most definitely was. Adjusting his hold on her he leapt the small distance from the overhanging tree, landing heavily onto the large birds back.    

  

  

“I’ve got ya Alexa” he whispered uncharacteristically soft into her red hair. 

  

 

———————— Time Skip ————————   

 

 

 **THIRD POV**   

  

They flew in the direction of east for hours, dusk turned to dawn - the sun began rising above the peaks of the mountains. As they soared above the clouds and through gullies.  

  

At some point Alexa had awoken, causing relieved sighs and cheers to erupt throughout the company. Nori, in particular, had gone almost berserk; questions about her wellbeing falling from his lips. His concern and genuine care made tears come to Alexa’s eyes, she softly responded that she was okay and thanked him for checking up on her. That comment had earned her an eye-roll and a few scoffs. 

 

 _As if he wouldn’t help her! Pfft._   

  

Alexa had tried to grin though it came out as more as a grimace, and had attempted to apologize about how she wasn’t useful in the fight against Azog. To put it lightly, it had caused an outburst.   

  

  

“Done nothing?”  

  

“You did most of the fighting against the Goblins!”  

  

“It’s true, lass took down nearly everyone in her path” They commented.  

  

“You needn’t apologize, lass, I'm honestly surprised you had made it up the tree with that shoulder of yours” Balin had commented; a fatherly aura came from him, the same that Alexa had felt around her Master, Ki-Adi-Mundi. His response caused a soft smile to appear on her face before...  

  

“What er ya on lass?... I want some” Bofur had jest, a grin on his face.   

  

 

His comment erupted a laugh out of her chest, her body convulsed with mirth; that didn’t last too long however as she had banged her bad shoulder into something hard, making her winch. It was then she became hyper-aware of Dwalin’s body beside her. His arms had tightened around her form at her noise of pain, his muscles rippled against her side. Alexa tried to send a smile back at him, which was harder said than done. She was sitting almost side-saddle on the eagle, her right side pressed into his chest, head near enough under his bushy chin and her body facing the company.  

  

Alexa had leaned back into his stronghold, stretching her back as she did. Bones popped in her back, causing a satisfied sigh to fall from her lips. Purring softly, she settled back into Dwalin’s warm embrace, eyes dazed. Shutting them softly, she apologized in advance to Dwalin for using, in her words; ‘his warm brawny body as a surrogate hot water bottle’ before sleep claimed her once more. 

  

The other dwarves had no idea as to what Alexa had said to the burly dwarf, only that whatever it was had made him turn red – which in turn made him subject to their teasing's, before he threatened them with a slow painful death... which naturally silenced them.   

 

 

———   

  

 

“Thorin!” Fili shouted, voice cracking slightly; he stared after his uncle in sorrow. 

  

The company watched as the eagle carrying Thorin placed him carefully on a bear-snouted peak, the Carrock; before flying off once more. Not soon after, the eagle carrying Gandalf came towards the mountain. Landing a slight distance away from Thorin’s body, upon landing the wizard slipped gracefully off the eagle's back and onto the stone below.   

  

  

“Thorin!” he shouted, rushing towards the dwarven king’s limp form.  

  

“Thorin” Gandalf repeated softly, now crouched down beside his body.  

  

  

Gandalf reached his left hand out, the aged fingers ran over the dwarf’s face slowly as Gandalf muttered an incantation spell of healing. No sooner after finishing the spell, Thorin gasped, his eyes snapping open. Gandalf smiled softly down at the dwarf, a sigh leaving his lips.  

  

  

“The halfling?” Thorin croaked, still lying prone.   

 

“It’s alright. Bilbo is here. He’s quite safe” Gandalf muttered softly, head jerking behind him towards the hobbit in question.  

  

  

Weakly, Thorin made to stand – only able to with the help of Dwalin and Kili. Shoving their hands off from under his arms, Thorin’s blue eyes were drawn into slits as he eyed the hobbit down.  

  

  

“You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?” Thorin growled, prowling towards the hobbit with every word that left his lips. His tone and words shocked the company, though they kept silent.   

  

 

“I’ve never been so wrong in all my life!” he breathed softly; his arms wrapping around the small frame of the hobbit before him. Bilbo looked on over Thorin’s shoulder at the rest of the company, he met Balin’s eyes with a confused look; watching as the company erupted into cheers and laughter. His eyes then glazed over to meet Alexa’s, who smiled brightly at him from her spot behind the healer Oin, giving him a big thumbs up and hollering ‘Go get it, Bilbo!’   

  

  

Thorin pulled back from the embrace, hands lingering on Bilbo’s arms before falling back to his sides. “I am sorry I doubted you” Thorin apologized, shocking Bilbo who had never seen or heard of Thorin apologizing for anything. Bilbo smiled back softly at the dwarf, having a few words of his own to say.  

  

 

“No, I would have doubted me too. I’m not a hero or a warrior… not even a burglar” Bilbo admitted, making the company chuckle.   

  

  

Their attention soon directed to the Eagles, who had decided to depart, deeming the company safe enough to continue without them. Thorin gazed behind Bilbo, eyes widening at the view before them.  

  

  

“Is that what I think it is?” Bilbo asked Thorin,   

  

“Erebor-The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle Earth” Gandalf answers Bilbo, a hopeful tone in his voice.  

  

“Our home” Thorin responded breathless, a look of pride in his eyes.   

  

“A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain” Oin pipes up from beside Alexa, eyes now focused on the bird.  

  

“That, my dear Oin, is a thrush” Gandalf corrected.  

  

“But we’ll take it as a sign. A good omen” Thorin says, eyes flicking back between Bilbo and his home.  

  

“You’re right. I do believe the worst is behind us” Bilbo replies, confident of the journey ahead.   

  

  

Upon hearing his words Alexa sighed painfully, eyes glassy as she thought of her vision; her master's words rang in her head.  

  

  

 _You must save the line of Durin. For the sake of Middle Earth_   

 


	13. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A genuine wrap-up

So... That was 'The Unexpected Journey'. What do you think of it? Did you like it? I certainly enjoyed writing it. Though my updates have been scattered all around the place (sorry bout that btw)

 

I feel as if I've really rushed the plot of the story, especially Ben's involvement. Later on, I might do a 'spin-off' sort of story about his and Nori's antics in Rivendell or something, I'm open to any requests of any kind.  

 

The next installment 'The Desolation of Smaug' will be longer and hopefully will be a step up from this one. I'll also be putting in more filler chapters to establish Alexa's relationship with the company and some fun times along the way. I've already started working on the first chapter, which should,  _should_ be up in the next week.

 

I haven't quite decided yet if this is going to be a romance story or not. I have certainly set it up for some of the characters if I do end up going in that direction. 

 

Also, do you think I should go deeper on Alexa's relationship with her master and Obi-Wan Kenobi, or should I just leave it as it is?

 

 

Thanks for taking the time to read, comment, and kudos this work.

 

 

Stay awesome, peace out! 

 

 


End file.
